


whose number is this?

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Confused Theo Raeken, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glasses, Jock Liam, Liam Dunbar is bad at feelings, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Nerd Theo Raeken, Relationship Problems, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Theo Wears Glasses, Theo and Kira are best friends, liam is an asshole, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: “Did you send this to me,” He says, she grabs the phone and reads the two text messages.“Nah I didn’t, my phones in my locker,” She says as she hands the phone back. He looks around the room again, his eyes lingering on Liam Dunbar, dubbed “the only guy I’d turn straight for,” by Kira.He looks down at his phone, pushing his glasses up as they fall. He quickly types his response, and hits send.Theo gets a text from an unknown number during lunch one day, he hopes to god its Liam.// biology nerd Theo and jock Liam





	1. the text

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated very much
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!

Theo has always hated his dorky glasses, they sit on his face and make his eyes look too big for his face. 

 

“You know, I love how you look with your glasses,” Kira says as they sit down at their table in the cafeteria. Kira jumps up on the table and sits cross-legged.  Theo huffs and pushes his glasses up his nose as he leans forward to get his phone out of his back pocket. He places it on the table next to his lunch tray, his phone buzzes with a text from an unknown number. He ignores it and turns back to Kira. 

 

“They look ugly on me,” he says, he wrinkled his nose as the glasses slide down again. His phone buzzes once again and he turns to his phone, he picks it up and reads the text from the lock screen. He furrows his eyebrows and looks around the cafeteria. His eyes move to Liam Dunbar’s table, which is only two tables down from theirs. He unlocks the phone and turns it to Kira. 

 

“Did you send this to me,” He says, she grabs the phone and reads the two text messages. 

 

“Nah I didn’t, my phones in my locker,” She says as she hands the phone back. He looks around the room again, his eyes lingering on Liam Dunbar, dubbed “the only guy I’d turn straight for,” by Kira.  

 

He looks down at his phone, pushing his glasses up as they fall. He quickly types his response, and hits send.

 

**12:54 pm from unknown: you look cute in your glasses.**

 

**12:55 pm from unknown: I find it so adorable when you wrinkle your nose to push your glasses back up.**

 

**12:57 pm sent from Theo: Umm.. thank you I guess. Who is this?**

 

He puts this phone back down on the table and turns to Kira. She reaches over and grabs a carrot stick from his tray. He rolls his eyes but lets her. 

 

They roll their eyes at the stupid snippets they hear from Liam’s table, all of the popular girls and football stars sit there and just talk nonsense. Their table is just far away enough to not hear every single word but hear bits and pieces of their conversation if they're loud enough.  

 

“Did you finish the bio homework?” Theo asks, grabbing a piece of lettuce from his salad and chews on the end of it. 

 

“Of course I didn’t,” Kira laugh, she reaches over to grab another carrot stick but Theo slaps her hand away, she makes a face to resemble a pouting puppy but it's more scary than cute and pleading. He rolls his eyes and hands the container over to her, knowing full well she’ll just pesser him until he gives in. She squeals as she grabs them, making the whole cafeteria look over to them. He looks around the large room self consciously, people turn their attention back to their food. 

 

“You know I love you right,” Kira says as she bites into a carrot, he smiles and continues to look around the room, making eye contact with Liam Dunbar. Liam smiles at him and Theo blushes, he pushes his glasses up his nose and smiles back. 

 

“So about that bio homework…” Kira draws out, he turns his head back to her and reaches into his backpack on the floor. He digs around for a few moments before pulling out a double sided piece of paper. He hands to Kira and her eyes scan the sheet. 

 

“I don’t understand why they give us the exact same work when I’m AP bio and you’re in 10th-grade bio, we should get different work,” Theo says. Kira nods her head as she continues to scan the sheet. 

 

“What does this mean?” she asks, he leans to the side as Kira points to a question on the sheet. He reads the question and leans back in his seat. 

 

“It's basically asking you to name four different types of bacteria,” He says, his phone buzzes and he quickly picks it up, almost dropping it in his food. 

 

**1:00 pm from unknown: I can’t tell you who I am, but I like you.**

 

He looks around the room again and turns back to Kira who snaps her fingers in his face. 

 

“Earth to Theo.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, Kira raises her eyebrows in question and he hands her the phone. Her eyes run over the messages and her head turns to look around the room. 

 

“Who is it?” she asks, still looking around the room. 

 

“I don’t know,” Theo says. Kira’s mouth turns up in a soft smile and her shoulder sag. Theo knows exactly who she’s made eye contact with but follows her eyes to exactly where he expected. 

 

Sitting at the same table as Liam, is Allison Argent, Kira’s crush ever since fifth grade. She waves at Kira, and ducks her head when Kira quickly waves back. Theo almost vomits from how cute it is. 

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but she’s like a whole two years older than us,” Theo says, Kira turns back to him and dramatically frowns. 

 

“It's no different from you and Liam, you have a crush on him but you’re older than him,” Kira pouts. 

 

“No its so different, I’m three months older than him, while were sophomores and she is a senior, also keep quiet he might hear you,” He says, she rolls her eyes and huffs loudly. 

 

“Potato, tomato. But he’s not a werewolf,” she sighs as she turns her head to stare at Allison. His phone buzzes and he grabs it from the space between him and Kira. 

**1:03 from unknown: you and your girlfriend are cute together.**

 

“Girlfriend,” Theo says out loud. Kira turns back to him and raises her eyebrows at him, he hands her the phone, her eyes scan the message and then snap up to meet his. 

 

“What the fuck,” Kira says slowly, she hands Theo back his phone and then type in a response, then tucks the phone in his back pocket. He pushes up his glasses as they fall for the hundredth time that day. 

 

**1:05 pm sent from Theo: I don’t have a girlfriend, if you’re talking about Kira then you’d be mistaken because she’s my best friend.**

 

His head snaps up as he hears an atrocious screech, his eyes fall immediately on Liam who is frozen in what looks to be shock, his phone in his hand, staring down at it. Liam springs back into action and pushes his phone in Allison's face. Both Allison and Liam turn their heads to face Kira and Theo. 

 

Theo looks away as soon as he meets Liam’s eyes, but Kira stares at Allison who turns to face Liam. Theo turns his head back and he watches as Liam nods his head at whatever Allison is saying to him. He hands Allison his phone again. 

 

“What do you think they're talking about?” Kira asks, her voice light. Theo strained his ears to try to hear what they are saying but their conversation is too quiet. 

 

Kira suddenly squeaks loudly and almost falls backward. Theo pushes her back so she stays on the table. She ducks her head down and breathes deeply. 

 

“She coming over here, why is she coming over here?” Kira whisper-yells, Theo looks up as Allison reaches the table.

 

“Hey,” Allison says softly, Kira looks up and smiles at her. 

 

“Hi,” she says, her voice cracking. Allison smiles at her and giggles. 

 

“So I was wondering if you two wanted to come to a party tonight?” Allison asks. 

 

“A party?” Kira asks dumbly. Allison nods her head and laughs. Kira turns her head to look at Theo and he nods his head yes. She turns her head back to Allison and smiles softly. 

 

“We’d love to come,” Kira says, Allison smiles brightly at them both. 

 

“Great,” she squeals,  “I can type my number in your phone if you want?”

 

“Oh shit,” Kira sighs, “I left my phone in my locker.” 

 

“That's okay, I’ll write my number down for you and you can message me when you get home.” 

 

“Okay,” Kira says quickly, she carefully rips off the corner of Theo’s bio homework sheet and hands it to her with a pen she forced Theo to find in his bag. Allison's writes her number down on the piece of paper and hands it to Kira. 

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Allison says as she starts walking back to her table. Kira nods her head enthusiastically. 

 

“Hey Allison,” Theo calls, Allison stops and walks back to their table. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Will Liam be there?” he asks, she purses her lips and nods her head. 

 

“Yeah, he’ll be there,” she says with a knowing smile, “so wear something nice.” 

 

She turns to walk away but turns back around to wink at Kira.

 

“Holy fuck, holy fuck,” Kira whisper screams once Allison’s back in her seat. 

 

“This is insane,” Theo near screams. Kira slaps a hand over his mouth as Liam’s table turn to look at them. She widens her eyes at him and he nods his head, he licks the inside of her palm and she takes her hand away from his mouth to wipe it on her skirt. 

 

“Okay we are going shopping after school to buy you an outfit for the party,” Kira says as she eyes his shirt distastefully. He glares at her and laughs sarcastically. 

 

“I’m offended but fine,” he says. The bell rings and they stand, Theo grabs his bag from the floor and picks up his lunch tray in one hand. They walk over to the bin and he chucks the flimsy paper tray into the large bin. 

 

“I’m gonna go to my locker and grab my phone so I can message Allison. I’ll meet you at your locker after class,” Kira says, she presses a kiss to Theo’s cheek and jogs off to her locker. 

Theo smiles fondly at her back and reaches into his pocket as his phone buzzes again.  He pulls out his phone and smiles at the message from unknown. 

 

**1:10 pm from unknown: have fun in class cutie.**

 

He types in his response and starts his walk to his next class. 

 

**1:11 pm sent from Theo: Thanks, you too.**

 

He tucks his phone into his back pocket as his shoulder collides with something, rather someone. His bag falls to the ground from its spot on his arm and books spill everywhere. He ducks down onto his hands and knees to start picking up his stuff. His glasses fall off his faces as he picks up a book, he reaches forward and grabs his glasses, putting them back on. 

 

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry,” says a familiar voice, Theo looks up and straight into the baby blue eyes of Liam Dunbar. 

 

“Its okay,” Theo says, Liam comes down to his level on the floor and starts to hand him books. Theo grabs the rest of the pieces of paper and shoves them into his backpack. Liam stands and holds out a hand to help Theo up. Theo grabs his hand and pushes himself up from the floor.

 

“Thanks for that,” Theo says once he’s dusted the dirt off the knees of his black jeans. 

 

“Yeah, no problem. So are you coming to the party tonight?” Liam asks, he sounds nervous and Theo smiles at him. 

 

“Yeah I am, Kira and I are going shopping after school for party attire,” he says, he steps to the side as people start to stream out of their classrooms as the second lunch period starts, Liam follows him and steps out of the way. Liam leans towards him, his lips near Theo’s ear. Theo's heart races in his chest and his breath hitches in his throat. 

 

“I like the way you dress, I can’t wait to see you there,” Liam whispers to him, he pulls away and winks at him. Theo ducks his head down and smiles as Liam turns away from him and walks to his next class. 

 

Theo feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns around to face LydiaMartinn. 

 

“Hey honey,” Lydia says, she links her arm with Theo and they walk toward their bio classroom. 

 

“Hey Lyds,” Theo says with a smile. Lydia and Theo are childhood friends with the awkward middle school date in between, where Theo figured out he liked boys and Lydia figured she liked girls after the most uncomfortable kiss. Despite their social group differences, they stayed good friends. 

 

“So I heard you finally accepted an invite to one of my parties,” Lydia hums, Theo laughs and rolls his eyes. 

 

“You know parties aren’t really my scene,” he says, they walk into the classroom and sit down at their table at the back of the classroom. 

 

“After me inviting you to like thousands of parties I think I got the memo,” she laughs. 

 

“Kira and I are going clothes shopping after school because apparently my clothes aren’t party appropriate,” Theo laughs, Lydia turns to him looks from his shirt, to his pants then hums. 

 

“She’s right,” Lydia says, Theo lets out an offended squawk.

 

“Rude,” he huffs. Lydia laughs and pats him on the shoulder. They start to pull out their books and pens as their teach enters the room followed by a bunch of student. Theo was shocked the first he walked into AP biology and saw Lydia Martin listed as his lab partner. 

 

She leans to the side as the teacher starts to write on the board and whispers in Theo’s ear, 

 

“I’ll come with you and Kira so you have someone who has a fashion sense with you.” 

 

Theo rolls his eyes and lightly slaps Lydia on the arm then picks up his pen to start copying what's written on the board. 


	2. shopping problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three go shopping

The bell rings to signal the end of the day, Theo and Lydia pack away their books and paper. They stand and start making their way to Theo’s locker to meet Kira. They cross the campus and up the staircase, they stop at Lydia’s locker so she can grab her bag and car keys. When they get to Theo’s locker, Kira is leaning against it with her bag over her shoulders, giggling at something on her phone. She looks up at them as they come to a stop in front of her. 

 

“Hey guys,” she says brightly, her phone pings and she turns her attention back to her phone. 

 

“Hey, Kira,” Lydia and Theo both say.

 

“Lydia’s gonna come shopping with us, is that okay?” Theo asks, Kira nods her head as she continues to type something on her phone. Lydia walks around to Kira’s side and smiles as Kira shows Lydia the phone. 

 

“You texting Allison?” Theo asks, Kira looks up with a blush on her face. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” she says with a laugh, Lydia smiles and pats her on the shoulder. 

 

“Yes honey, it is very obvious,” Lydia laughs. 

 

He smiles and nudges Kira out of the way, he unlocks his locker, grabs his books and binder out of his bag and puts them in his locker. He grabs his keys from underneath a stack of paper, closes his locker and swings his bag on his back. 

 

“We ready to go?” He asks both girls nod their heads and they make their way from the school to the car park on the opposite side of the road. 

 

“I’ll take my car and meet you guys there,” Lydia says. Kira and Theo get into Theo’s truck, Kira hooks her phone up to the aux cord and blasts her pre-made car playlist. Theo starts the car and pulls out of the car park with Lydia behind them. 

 

Theo reaches forward in his head and turns down the radio. 

 

“Are you nervous about tonight?” Theo asks his grip tightening on the wheel. Kira hums and shrugs her shoulders. 

 

“Not really, like I understand why you’re nervous since you don’t party, but parties are my scene so I guess not,” she says with a soft smile. 

 

“That reminds me, you aren’t allowed to leave my side because I don’t know anyone there and I’m uncomfortable around drunk people,” Theo says. 

 

“Of course,” Kira says knowing full well that Theo is being completely serious. 

 

They pull into the car park for the mall and find a shape with two free spots. They pull into the park and wait for Lydia to park her car, once she does, they hope out of the truck and meet Lydia at her car.

 

“Okay let's go get some new clothes,” Lydia says as she steps out of her car. 

 

“What are you planning on buying, cause I’m pretty sure you own half of forever twenty-one,” Kira says with a laugh. They start walking towards the front entrance.

 

“Well I am the host so I have to wear something new every time I host a party,” Lydia says as if it's obvious. She looks Kira’s outfit up and down. 

 

“We need to get you a new outfit baby,” Lydia says, Kira frowns and looks down at herself. 

 

“What's wrong with my outfit?” Kira says gesturing at her plaid skirt, white button up and grey cardigan. 

 

“Honey you’re a teenage girl, not a middle age teacher,” Lydia says with a sympathetic smile, Theo snorts and Kira hits him over the back of the head. 

 

“Fine, but I was planning on getting myself an outfit for tonight anyway,” Kira says as they reach the entrance, they step inside the large mall and make a beeline for the men's clothing stores. 

 

“I can help you pick a few new outfits for school to impress Allison,” Lydia says, Kira smiles at her but shakes her head. 

 

“I can’t afford that, I can barely afford to buy myself an outfit for the party.” 

 

Lydia smiles sadly at her as they step inside a shop that Theo walked into. 

 

“I’ll pay for it, I’ll take any opportunity to help a friend buy a couple new outfits,” Lydia says. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Lydia nods her head and chases after Theo as he walks into an aisle with grandpa shirts. She drags him back and marches them towards the large dressing room.

 

“Go and sit down on the chairs,” she orders them, once they are seated and pulls out her phone and opens her notes app. 

 

“What size in shirts, pants, and shoes are you?” she asks Theo. 

 

“For pants, I think about a medium, for shirts, like a large and for shoes an eleven or twelve.” 

 

With one last look at Theo, Lydia gets up and returns ten minutes later with an arm full of clothes and a sales assistant carrying a few boxes of shoes behind her. She shoves the clothes into Theo’s arms and marches him into one of the dressing room cublics. 

 

A few minutes later he comes back out wearing a grey sweater and tight blue jeans. Lydia turns to Kira who shakes her head. 

 

“Next,” Lydia demands. He huffs, turns back around and walks into the stall. His glasses falling off his face and land on top of the pile of clothes as he lifts the sweater off of himself. He picks them up and puts them back on before picking the next item of clothing. His phone buzzes in the pocket of his jeans that lie on the floor. He ducks down to grab the phone and reads the message. 

 

**3:45 pm from unknown:** **I** **can’t wait to see you tonight.**

 

Theo furrows his eyebrows and types back a response.

 

**3:45 pm sent from Theo: how do you know I’m going tonight?**

 

“Stop texting and keep trying on the clothes, I’m hungry and I want to get my own clothes,” Lydia yells at him through the door. 

 

“Lyds, who knows I’m going the party tonight?” he yells back, he puts his phone face on the bench. 

 

“I don’t know Theo, Allison announced it to our table pretty loudly so someone passing by might have heard, why?” 

 

“He’s been getting texts all day from an unknown number saying he’s cute, and that they like him,” Kira explains. 

 

“Exactly, and they just messaged me and told me they can’t wait to see me tonight,” Theo yells. 

 

“Let me see the number maybe I know it,” Lydia says as a hand suddenly appears over the top of the stall, Theo unlocks his phone and hands it to Lydia who takes the phone and goes to sit down next to Kira. 

 

He takes off the pants then tries on a new shirt and pants. He steps out in a black shirt, dark blue jean jacket and black ripped jeans with a grey baseball cap turned backward. He looks in the mirror and smiles at his reflection. The outfit compliments his glasses and the little bit of facial hair he has.

 

He turns to the girls and furrows his eyebrows as he sees them stuck in shock staring between his phone and Lydia’s phone. 

 

“Girl?” he asks, confused. They look up when he speaks and smiles at him. 

 

“You look so good!” Kira exclaims. Lydia nods her head in approval. 

 

“What's going on?” He asks, he points to his phone. 

 

“Oh nothing, some guy just sent Lydia a nude,” Kira says quickly. He laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“Doesn’t that dude know, you’ve been labeled Beacon Hill’s lesbian,” he laughs. 

 

“I know right,” Lydia laughs, “I think this is definitely the right outfit for tonight, I’ve already picked out a pair of shoes for you.” 

 

Theo walks back into the dressing room and gets dressed back into his normal clothes, he comes back out with the clothes he plans on buying in one hand and in the other, the clothes Lydia picked. They walk to the checkout and Theo watches in shock as the total raises to double digits. He turns to Lydia who seems unfazed by the price. 

 

Lydia reaches in her pocket and pulls out her credit card and hands it to the worker. 

 

“What are you doing?” Theo asks, she turns to him and gestures to the clothes. 

 

“What does it look like you dummy, I’m paying for the clothes.” 

 

“Lydia why?” Theo asks.

 

“Well, I’m buying Kira a few new outfits, I’m buying myself an outfit so I’m gonna buy you an outfit,” she says as the cashier hands over the bag of clothes and the box of shoes. She hands them to Theo who lunges and pulls her into a tight hug. Her arms come up to hug him around his torso. They pull away from each other and smile. 

 

“Okay, can we go get food now?” Kira asks as they walk out of the store. Lydia nods her head and they walk to the food area. 

 

“Foods on me,” Theo says, he walks off to go and find a place to get fries from. 

 

“Do you think we should tell him?” Kira asks once he’s out of earshot. Lydia turns to her and raises her eyebrows. 

 

“That it’s Liam’s number,”

 

“Oh no, we can’t tell him,” Lydia says quickly, her dark purple fingernails tapping on the table. 

 

“Why?” Kira asks, they look around them and Theo catches their eyes from his spot in line. They smile back and duck their heads down. 

 

“As much as I love Theo, I know he can’t handle a relationship. He’s never been in a relationship before while Liam goes through girls and guys like me choosing clothes before a party.” 

 

When Kira makes a confused face Lydia huffs and sits up straight in her chair. 

 

“He chooses a girl or guy, wears them on his arm for a little while but when he gets sick of them throws them away,” Lydia says, Kira hums and nod her head. 

 

“Right so he’s a fuck boy,” Kira laughs. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

 

Theo comes back a few minutes later with a large bucket of fries and three drinks. He places the fries in the middle of the table.

 

“I don’t know what you guys wanted to drink so I got a coke, lemonade and apple juice,” he says as he sits down in his seat. 

 

“I’ll take the juice,” Kira says, she grabs the juice and starts shaking it. 

 

“I’ll take the coke,” Lydia says, he grabs the bottle and passes it to her, then opens the bottle of lemonade and takes a sip. 

 

After they eat, they throw the empty bottles and food container into the bin. They make their way in and out of a few stores before they find a store that has clothes Lydia approves of. 

 

They step inside and Kira instantly recoils, Theo looks up from his phone and is face to face with a mannequin that is in nothing but a bra and panties set. 

 

“Oh Kira honey, come on,” Lydia draws out, she grabs Kira’s hand and dragged her into the store. 

 

“I wanted an outfit for the party and maybe a few shirts for school, not new panties and Bras,” Kira says. She digs her feet into the carpeted floor and pulls back on Lydia’s hand. Lydia grunts as she is yanked backward, she marches forward and drags Kira with her into the store, with Theo laughing behind them. 

 

“We are getting you an outfit for tonight that shows off your curves and your body,” Lydia says, Kira gives up and walks next to Lydia. They stop in front of a display with body suits and bralettes. 

 

“Do you own a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans?” Lydia asks she picks up a black, see-through mesh bodysuit and a black bralette with patterns. 

 

“Yeah I do,” Kira says, she grabs the clothes and they walk around for a while trying to find the dressing rooms. When they find the dressing room, Lydia and Theo sit down in the comfortable seats while Kira goes into the dressing room. 

 

“Lyds, this is really tight,” Kira says a few minutes later, Lydia and Theo share a small laugh.

 

“It _is_ meant to be tight,” Lydia shouts back, “come out and show us once you’re dressed.”

 

A few minutes later the door swings open and Kira shuffles out. Her hair falling softly over her exposed chest and midriff, the bralette covering her breasts but not leaving much to the imagination. 

 

“You look amazing!” Theo shouts, Kira smiles shyly at him and strikes a pose.

 

“Do you think Allison will like it?” Kira asks Lydia and Theo. Lydia smiles at her and nods her head. 

 

“I think Allison will love it. Now you two wait here while I go and get my clothes for tonight,” Lydia says as she stands up, disappearing behind a wall of bra displays. Theo stands up and takes his glasses off tucking this in his back pocket. He slowly walks over to Kira and holds her at arm's length. 

 

“Who is this amazing girl I can’t really see,” He says, he whips out his glasses and puts them back on. 

 

“Oh!” he shouts, “it's my best friend,” Kira laughs loudly as she walks back into the dressing room and shuts the door. Lydia comes back a few minutes later holding a few items of clothing. 

 

“I went ahead and bought Kira her outfits for school and the outfit for tonight,” she says when Theo raises his eyebrows. 

 

Kira comes out of the dressing room in her normal clothes, holding her party outfit in her hands. 

 

“I went ahead and bought you some clothes for school, and your outfit for tonight. The recept is in there just in case you don’t like the clothes I bought you,” Lydia says, Kira looks down and thumbs the material of the bodysuit. 

 

“Thank you, Lydia,” She says quietly, Lydia smiles at her and shrugs.

 

“You can come back to mine and try on the clothes if you want, I want to give you a pair of heels for tonight,” Lydia says, Theo looks between them smiling as his best friends are having a moment. 

  
“That's would be so great,” Kira says with a smile.

 

Lydia leads the way back through the store and to the checkout area where the woman behind the desk just bags the clothes and thanks them for shopping. They walk out of the mall and to their cars. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight at eight,” Lydia says as she and Kira get into Lydia’s car. 

 

“See you then,” Theo says as he gets into his car, he waits for Lydia to drive off then drives back to his place to get ready for the party.


	3. the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens at the party, stays at the party

“Okay Theo, it's just a party, nothing to worry about,” he says into his reflection, the running shower fogging up the mirror. He wipes away the fog with his hand leaving the trail of water droplets on the path cleared. His reflection blurry from his lack of glasses that sit in the case in his room. 

 

He pulls open the shower curtain and gets in quickly washing his hair and body. He stands under the hot water for a few minutes before getting out and drying himself. 

 

He dresses and walks out of the bathroom and into his room. He opens his glasses case and pulls on his glasses. He looks in the mirror and ruffles his hair to look messy. He grabs this phone, keys, and wallet from his bed then sits down to pull on his shoes. He grabs some deodorant and sprays a fair amount on his body.

 

He looks himself over to the mirror and nods his head. 

 

“Bye mom!” he shouts as he walks to the front door. 

 

“bye love, have fun,” his mother shouts back from the living room. living room, he grins as he hears Tara running across the floor upstairs, a few seconds later she comes bounding down the stairs. 

 

“Looking nice little bro,” Tara says from the bottom of the stairs. He smiles at her and closes the front door behind him. He gets into the truck and his phone buzzes, he lifts his hips to get it out of his back pocket. 

 

**8:20 pm from Kira is bad at bio: hey when you’re ready, come and pick me up from my place.**

 

He smiles and types in a response before putting his phone on the dashboard and started the truck, pulling out of the driveway. 

 

**8:21 pm sent from Theo: on my way now, be there in 10.**

 

When he pulls up at Kira’s house, she is sitting on her front step and waves excitedly as she makes her way to the car. He hops out of the car and walks around to the passenger side. 

 

“Kira, you look so beautiful,” Theo says breathlessly, she smiles at him as she reaches the car. He opens the door for her and helps her in. He walks back to the driver's side and gets in, he starts the truck again and starts driving. 

 

“Did that person end up texting you back?” Kira asks, Theo hums out a no and keeps his eyes on the road. 

 

“Damn, I wanna know who they are,” she says, her voice full of happiness. 

 

“Yeah me too,” Theo laughs. After a quick five minute drive, they pull up at the Martin lake house, the party going full ball, they park across the street where all the other cars are parked. There are people spread out on the lawn and the music is so loud the pair can hear it through the closed windows of Theo’s truck. They step out of the truck and cross the road. 

 

Theo pauses when they get to the door, he takes a step back and pauses for a minute. 

 

“You alright?” Kira asks her hand on the door handle. He takes a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. He nods his head and Kira opens the door. 

 

The whole house is lit up in different colors, the main living in red, the kitchen in blue and the upstairs all in yellow. They step into the house and are greeted by Lydia right away.

 

“Hey!” she yells over the music, “ I’m so glad you guys are here. Liam, Allison and everyone else is upstairs in my room going over the rules for the group tonight. Go up there and I’ll be there soon.” 

 

They push their way through the large crowd, dodging ping pong balls as they are hurled through the air. They make it upstairs and Kira leads the way to Lydia’s bedroom. 

 

“How do you know which one is Lydia’s room?” Theo whispers, Kira winks and knocks on the door. They wait as they hear whispers and the shuffling of feet before the door is pulled open by Liam’s best friend, Mason. 

 

“Hey guys come on in,” Mason smiles and pulls the door open wider, they step into the room and Theo’s eyes instantly fall on Liam who is sat on the window sill. Their eyes meet and Theo becomes breathless as he looks Liam up and down while Liam does the same to Theo. 

 

The room is coated in a soft red light glowing from the lamps on Lydia’s bedside tables and on her desk. Although they are only one floor up, the music is muffled and it feels like their own little world. 

 

He breaks the eye contact and looks around the room, he smiles at all of the people in the room with them. Scott Mccall and Malia Tate are sitting on a large chair on the corner of the room kissing, his eyes fall on Allison who is staring at Kira with a dark smirk. 

 

“Take a seat guys, we are about to go over the rules for tonight,” Mason says, he shuts the door behind them and goes to sit on the bed with his boyfriend Corey. Kira makes a straight line to sit next to Allison, and Liam goes to sit next to Liam. 

 

“Can I sit here?” he asks shyly as he approaches Liam. Liam moves over a little bit and nods his head.

 

“Yeah, of course, you can,” he says with a smile, Theo blushes and sits down, their knees brush and Theo thinks his heart might explode. 

 

Mason snaps his fingers and like dogs, everyone's attention is on him. Stiles, Malia, Scott, Hayden, Allison, Liam, and Kira all turn to him. 

 

“Okay so,” he starts, reading from his phone, “rule number one, is if you are going to fuck someone, you will either go to your own place or you will do it in the four guest rooms but please put a towel down.” 

 

Theo blushes and looks down as Lydia bursts into the room. 

 

“Hey we just started,” Corey says, Lydia nods her head and sits down on her bed. 

 

“Rule two, if you drink too much and you think you are going to vomit, hold it until you get to a toilet, sink or go outside.” 

 

“I will not be cleaning vomit or semen, you vomit or cum, you clean it,” Lydia interrupts. Everyone in the room laughs and then quiets down when Mason death stares at them. 

 

“And our final rule is that, if you drink you will not be driving home, you either get a cab, have someone who is sober drive you or you stay here.” 

 

“I would prefer if you guys stayed here, but it's your choice,” Lydia says, “wait who is staying here tonight?” 

 

Liam, Allison, and Scott all raise their hands. Kira and Theo shrug their shoulders. 

 

“Are you planning on drinking?” Liam turns to Theo and asks. Theo shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Maybe, I’m not really sure,” he says. 

 

“Well you can always stay in a room with me if you want,” Liam says, Theo’s eyes widen and he nods his head. 

 

“And Kira can stay in a room with Allison,” Liam says, he turns to Allison and smiles. Allison leans into Kira’s side and whispers something in her ear, which makes her blush. 

 

“Okay you horny teenagers go and party,” Mason yells out, everyone in the room cheers and leaves in twos until it’s just Liam and Theo left in the room. Liam moves closer to him so that not only are their knee’s brushing, but they are shoulder to shoulder. 

 

“I’m really glad you could make it,” Liam says lowly, the music from downstairs is muffled, he doesn’t recognize the song but it feels perfect for this moment. 

 

“Parties really aren’t my thing but Kira wanted to go so I thought why not,” Theo says, he faces Liam and rests his back against the inside panel of the window. He wrinkles his nose as his glasses fall down. 

 

Liam leans forward and rests his elbow on his knee, he smiles softly. 

 

“Your glasses are so adorable,” Liam says, Theo blushes and looks down at his hands. 

 

“I hate my glasses,” Theo says shyly. Liam gasps and laughs softly. 

 

“How could you hate your glasses, you look so cute in them.”

 

Theo blushes so hard, he doesn’t think the red lighting could hide it. He clears his throat and picks at the ripped part of his jeans. He looks up and smiles at Liam. 

 

“That’s a lot coming from you since you are the epitome of hot, like seriously if I wasn’t gay before,” Theo laughs. Liam makes a face at him and his face becomes void of any happiness that was there less than ten seconds ago. 

 

“You’re gay?” Liam asks, Theo’s eyes widen as he recalls what he said. He stands up ready to flee the room. But he turns to Liam and takes a deep breath. 

“Yes, I am gay and if you don’t like that or can’t accept that go eat an ass,” Theo says, he takes a  few steps towards the door, but Liam grabs his arm and pulls him back. 

 

“Theo, I never said I didn’t accept you. I’m bisexual, Allison’s a lesbian, Lydia’s a lesbian, Malia is pansexual, Mason’s gay so is Corey, Stiles is bi and Scott, well Scott’s just Scott.we are a group full of queer people. I was just shocked because my gaydar was telling me you were straight,” Liam laughs. Theo lets out a sigh of relief and starts to laugh. 

 

“I’m sorry I told you to eat an ass,” he laughs out, Liam laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“Its okay, if I thought someone was not going to accept me I would have said worse things,” they both laugh. 

 

“But, you think I’m hot?” Liam asks, he puffs out his chest and makes a kissy face which makes Theo laugh. 

 

“Yeah, you’re pretty alright,” Theo says with a sly smile. Liam takes a step forward so that they are chest to chest. Theo never realized how much he has grown in the last year or two because now he’s eye to eye with Liam, he might be even a little bit taller than Liam. 

 

Liam tilts his head up and his lips brush Theo’s earlobe, he shivers as Liam exhales and he feels it on his neck.

 

“I think you are the hottest person I’ve never seen,” Liam whispers into Theo’s ear, he pulls back and smirks at the strong blush on Theo’s cheeks. Theo wills his heart to stop being so fast as he lifts his hand and places it on Liam’s hip. Liam hand comes up and slots itself on Theo’s neck right below his ear, Liam’s fingers tap on the arm of his glasses. 

 

“I’ll take them off,” Theo whispers, Liam nod his head and Theo reaches up and takes off his glasses, he tucks them in his back pocket and smiles at the blurry man before him. 

 

Liam leans forward and presses soft kisses to Theo’s cheeks, a pulls back and stares at Theo who has his eyes closed and mouth up turnt in a soft smile. Liam leans forward again, lips centimeters from Theo’s. 

 

Theo feels the air around them change, it feels electric like if he was to touch anyone else, he’d zap them. They share the same air as Liam’s lips brush Theo’s. 

 

The door to the room bursts open and they jump apart, they turn to the door and Theo almost dies from happiness. 

 

Kira is standing there her lips attached to Allisons, and her hands roaming underneath Allison’s shirt. They don’t seem to notice Theo and Liam until Theo clears this throat very loudly and their heads snap around the room. 

 

Kira makes eye contact with Theo and winks. 

 

“Try the next door,” Liam laughs, they nod their heads and leave the room hand in hand. The door clicks shut and Theo laughs. 

 

“Don’t forget to put down a towel!” Liam shouts, the door to the next room slams shut and someone hits the wall. 

 

“That really killed the mood,” Theo sighs. Liam laughs and reaches around Theo, he grabs the glasses from Theo’s back pocket and pushes them back onto his face. 

 

“There really is nothing like the knowledge that my best friend is about to fuck your best friend to get me into the mood,” Liam says jokingly, they both laugh. The moans from the next room make Theo uncomfortable and it must be obvious because Liam asks, 

 

“Do you want to go downstairs?” 

 

Theo lets out a sigh of relief and nods his head. They make their way out of the room and downstairs, the rooms are more filled then when Theo get there, so Liam grabs his hand and they push their way through the crowd to where the rest of the group is sitting at a table filled with empty bottles.

 

“Hey nerds,” Mason says, he’s speech slight slurred, he lifts a bottle to his lips and takes a large sip. 

 

Theo sits down next to Corey and smiles at him.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Liam shouts, Theo looks around the room and his eyes fall on the bar.

 

“Sure,” he shouts back, Liam nods his head and pushes his way through the crowd. He stands at the bar and makes himself and Liam a drink. Once he’s done he carefully pushes his way back through and hands Theo the clear cup with pink liquid. 

 

“Thank,” Theo says as he grabs the cup. 

 

“What is it?” he asks. He lifts the drink to his nose and pulls his head back as the smell of vodka reaches his nose. 

 

“I didn’t know what you liked so it's raspberry lemonade with a cap of vodka,” Liam says as he sits down next to Theo. He takes a sip of the drink and its pleasant aside from the vodka burning his throat. Lydia comes over a few minutes later and sits down on Theo’s lap, he smiles at her and laughs as she takes his drink and sips it. 

 

“Jesus, who made this?” she asks, she hands the cup back to Theo. 

 

“I did,” Liam says, his eyes watching a couple girls dancing in the middle of the room with each other. Lydia reaches over and slaps Liam hard on the arm. 

 

“What the fuck Lydia,” he says, he turns to look at Lydia as he rubs his arms. 

 

“Are you trying to kill Theo with this Jesus,” she says as she points to the cup. 

 

“It’s only a cap of vodka,” he says with a shrug. Lydia huffs and tucks her arms around Theo’s neck. 

 

“Did you learn anything from the first time you drank with us?” she asks. Liam huffs and rolls his eyes. 

 

“The first time I drank with you guys, Scott gave so much beer I passed out.” 

 

Lydia rolls her eyes and rests her head on Theo’s shoulder, her legs over his lap. 

 

“We are only meant to put a half cap of any alcohol for first time drinkers,” she says to Theo who nods his head. Theo’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out without hitting Lydia. 

 

**10:49 pm from unknown: are you having fun tonight?**

 

Theo looks around the room and sees a lot of people on their phones, Liam included. He turns back to the phone and smiles. 

 

**10:50 pm sent from Theo: Yea I guess so, I have a pretty girl on my lap and a drink in my hand lmao.**

 

Liam snorts at something on his phone and Theo smiles at him. 

 

**10:51 from unknown: living the dream.**

 

Theo smiles and tucks the phone back into his pocket. Theo loses track of time, he throws back drink after drink and the next thing he knows is he’s being placed in a bed between Kira and Allison. He toes off his shoes and rolls over onto his side, Kira lifts her arm and he throws an arm over her stomach with is covered by the sheets. 

“Have fun tonight?” he asks, his tongue feels too heavy so it comes out slurred but Kira understands. She looks over his head and smiles at her sleeping girlfriend. The music downstairs stops completely and the doors of the bedrooms next to theirs slam shut. 

 

“Yeah I had fun, what about you?”

 

“It was pretty alright,” Theo says, he rests his head on the pillow next to Kira’s head. 

 

“That's good, how much did you drink?” she asks, when she gets no response, she lifts her head and Theo snores right in her ear. She laughs and kisses him on the forehead before closing her eyes.


	4. it didn't mean anything

Theo groans as he sits up in the bed, his head pounding and his eyes sore. He looks around the room and throws his hand over his eyes as he looks directly into the sun. The events of last night all return to him, the almost kiss. He panics and almost falls off the bed, the soft linen sheets getting tangled around his legs. 

 

The door to the room open softly and Lydia steps into the room wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of shorts. She closes the door behind herself and climbs into the bed. 

 

“Hey,” she says, Theo untangles himself and moves closer to Lydia on the bed. She moves onto her side and rests her head on Theo's chest, the tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and runs his hand up and down her arm. 

 

“Hey you okay?” he asks, she huffs and wriggles around before pulling her hand out of her pocket, in her hand is two small red capsules. Theo gasps and grabs the pills. 

 

“You’re a lifesaver,” he says, he puts the pills in his mouth and swallows them dry. Lydia smiles up at him, her makeup from last night smudged all around her eyes and she has lipstick stains on her neck as well as a few dark purple spots. 

 

“They are hickeys,” Lydia says when she sees Theo staring at her neck. He laughs and nods his head. 

 

“Aren’t you worried that they’ll tell someone?” Theo asks. 

 

“Who?”

 

“The person you had sex with, aren’t you worried that they might tell someone,” 

 

“Well, sex isn’t really something someone should be ashamed off, plus there a rule at my parties, if you kiss someone or have sex with someone it means nothing. What happens at the party stays at the party,” Lydia says with a slight laugh. The feeling of Liam’s lips brushing his comes to his mind. 

 

“Oh,” he says, he feels a heavy weight on his chest, and a lump forms in his throat, he wills himself not to cry. It would be pretty ironic to ugly cry in the most beautiful room he has ever been in, he thinks to himself. 

 

“What was that oh,” Lydia asks. Lydia knows him like the back of her hand. 

 

“Liam and I almost kissed last night. Kira and Allison had sex, so that means none of it meant anything?” 

 

“I’ve spoken to Allison and Kira this morning, and it meant something to them so they are going to date. But as for you and Liam, I don’t really know honey, I’m sorry,” she says sympathetically. 

 

He nods his head and blinks back his tears. 

 

“Listen, you should go talk to him, he’s asleep in my room,” Lydia says a few moments later. Theo shakes his head and lets out a shaky breath.

 

“Do you think he’s just using me?” Theo asks, heartbroken. Lydia sighs and throws her leg over Theo’s.

 

“I’d say yes just because I’ve seen him use people, but I think he’s different around you. Obviously, he is still a cocky asshole, but yesterday when he saw you I swear his heart almost beat out of his chest,” Lydia laughs quietly. 

 

Pots and pans crash downstairs and someone starts the music back up, the soft beat muffled through the floor. 

 

“Looks like everyone finally got hungry,” Lydia says she kisses Theo on the forehead and stands up. 

 

“You gonna come downstairs, I’ll cook you bacon and waffles,” she smiles softly. Theo shakes his head and throws the blanket over his face.

 

“I’m gonna stay here, but when you see Kira can you tell her to come and talk to me.” 

 

“Okay, love you,” Lydia says as she opens the door. 

 

“Love you too,” Theo says. Lydia steps out of the room and closes the door behind herself.

His phone buzzes on the nightstand next to him and he rolls over to get it. A text from unknown number flashes on the screen. 

 

**9:08 am from unknown: good morning cutie, how was your night?**

 

Theo stares at the phone and contemplates not answering it, he rolls his eyes and shuts off the phone. He places it back on the nightstand and lies back down, he glares at the phone for a few minutes feeling the urge to reply. He groans and grabs the phone, unlocking it and replying. 

 

**9:14 am sent from Theo: leave me alone.**

 

He rolls onto his side and stares at the screen, the writing bubble showing up then disappearing every few seconds. The phone buzzes after five minutes with a new message. 

 

**9:19 am from unknown: I’m guessing your night didn’t go well then huh?**

 

Theo huffs a small laugh out through his nose and rolls his eyes. 

 

**9:20 am sent from Theo: you could say that….**

 

**9:21 am from unknown: do you want to talk about it?**

 

Theo smiles at his phone and rolls his eyes. 

 

**9:22 am sent from Theo: no thanks. I’m just gonna go back to sleep, bye, whoever you are.**

 

He puts the phone back on the nightstand and ignores it when it buzzes twice. 

He dozes off and doesn’t hear the door open and closes half an hour later. He lets out a very manly scream as someone jumps on him. 

 

“Calm down it’s just me,” Kira says from on top of him. He peeks his head out from under the cover and smiles at her. 

 

“Hey,” he says, Kira smiles at him and rolls off of him, she tucks her head down and her hair falls in front of her eyes. 

 

“Lydia told me you wanted to talk.”

 

“Yeah, first of all, I saw you and Allison last night,” Theo says, Kira groans and covers her face with her hands. 

 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that,” she says, her hands muffling her speech. Theo pats her on the head and throws the blanket over her so it covers her arms and legs. 

 

“Its okay, Liam and I almost kissed,” Theo mumbles. 

 

“What!?” Kira shouts, Theo’s sushes her and pulls her back down, she lies on her side and faces him. 

 

“When you and Allison burst into the room last night, we were almost kissing. But I’m glad we didn’t,” he pulls the blanket up to his neck, his headache subsiding. 

 

“Why?” Kira asks visibly confused. 

 

“Whatever happens at the party, stays at the party,” he grumbles, Kira cringes and places her hand on Theo’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Theo I should have told you,” Kira says, he shakes his head and rests his forehead on hers. 

 

“No, it's not your fault, don’t apologize. I’ll never be good enough for him anyways,” Theo says sadly. 

 

“What do you mean you’ll never be good enough for him,” Kira asks quietly. He pulls his forehead away and looks at her likes she dumb. 

 

“He’s a hot football player with popular friends and I’m just some weird nerd with glasses and two friends, one of whom I barely talk to anymore. He likes to party, and I hate parties. We aren’t compatible.”

 

“Theo you are one of the most amazing people I know, you are handsome, smart, funny and the kindest. Liam would be insane not to like you back,” Kira whispers. Theo smiles at her and laughs sadly. 

 

“He’s been to hundreds of these parties so he would know about the rule, why would he kiss me?” 

 

“Theo, I really don’t know, but if he breaks your heart, you’re going to have me, Lydia and Allison there to beat up Liam and then help you get through this,” Kira says. He feels tears welling up in his eyes but blinks them away. 

 

“You aren’t going through this alone,” Kira says with a smile. “I know how upsetting this can be, but don’t let this be the start of a downfall. He is a stupid boy, he doesn’t know you or what you are capable of. If he thinks he can fuck with you then leave you hanging then he doesn’t deserve you.” 

 

Theo ducks his head and smiles to himself. His phone buzzes on the nightstand again and Kira peeks up head up. 

 

“Are you gonna answer that?” she asks, he shakes his head and buries it in the pillows. Kira reaches over and picks the phone up, she opens it up as she lies back down facing Theo. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Kira says angrily as she reads over the messages. Kira’s eye flick between the screen and Theo’s face. 

 

“Can I go show these to Lydia?” she asks, Theo nods his head and Kira is up, running to the door.

 

“What the fuck!” Lydia screams from downstairs a few minutes later, three sets of feet thunder up the stairs, Kira and Lydia burst into the room while the other person walks into Lydia’s room where Liam is still sleeping and slams the door shut. Lydia throws herself down on the bed while Kira closes the door before returning to her previous position in the bed. 

 

“We need to tell you something-,” Lydia says only to be cut off by the sound her bedroom door hitting the wall as someone pulls it open, someone runs out of the room only to stop right in front of their door. The person knocks softly on the door. Both Kira and Lydia turn to Theo and he looks at them confused. 

 

“Come in,” Theo yells, the door opens and Liam is standing on the other side, his hair a mess and wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. 

 

“Hi,” Liam says nervously as he steps into the room, Kira and Lydia glare at him. 

 

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Theo turns to the girls and asks. They both nod their heads and stands. 

 

“If you hurt him I’ll cut your dick off,” Lydia says to Liam as she walks past him. They shut the door and Liam walks closer to the bed. 

 

“I’m really sorry about last night,” Liam says, Theo furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head in confusion. 

 

“About almost kissing you, I was already drunk and I didn’t know what I was doing.”

 

“Oh, right,” Theo says, the lump in his throat making it hard to breathe, he sucks in a breath and his lungs burn. 

“Did it mean anything?” he asks, Liam looks down at his feet. Theo knows the answer he just needs to hear it. 

 

“No, it meant nothing,” Liam says. Theo's heart sinks in his chest and the hot sting of rejection burns his eyes, he sees red. 

 

“Get out,” he says. Liam nods his head and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.  

 

Theo covers his mouth with his hand in an attempt to muffle his sobs, but inevitably someone hears him. Lydia pokes her head through the gap in the door, when she sees him crying, she opens the door and steps inside, kicking the door closed with her foot before climbing into the bed. She pulls Theo into a hug, he cries onto her shoulder and she runs a hand up and down his back. 

 

“It’s okay, just let it out,” Lydia says in a soothing tone. The front door slams and someone starts screaming at someone else. Lydia stands up and walks over to the window, she comes back to the bed and pulls Theo into her arms. 

 

“Who was that?” Theo asks through sobs. 

 

“Kira and Allison are yelling at Liam,” she sighs, “I would go join them but I want to be here for you,” 

 

“He said he was drunk and it didn’t mean anything,” Theo says quietly. 

 

“I should have warned you, but Liam likes to have sex with people at parties and then act like he has never met them before, I’d like to believe he knows what he is doing is wrong but, that's just something we will never know,” Lydia says, she shakes her head as the front door slams again and someone runs up the stairs. 

 

Kira opens the door and climbs on to the bed, Lydia kicks the door closed and they lay in silence for what feels like hours. 

 

“Do you guys wanna stay at mine tonight?” Kira asks, “we could have a sleepover, watch some movies, eat junk food, toilet paper Liam’s house.”

 

“That would be really nice,” Lydia says, Theo nods his head, his throat burning. His phone buzzes on the nightstand and Kira reaches over to grab it. She hands it to Theo who unlocks the phone and reads the text. 

 

**10:01 am from unknown: I’m so sorry Theo.**

 

He looks at the girls who look down guiltily. 

 

“What do you know?” he asks, sitting up in the bed. It's silent for a few moments. 

 

“Uh, the number that's been texting you is Liam,” Kira says breaking the silence, Theo sucks in a breath and nods his head a few times, his vision blurring with tears. 

 

“So not only did he say our almost kiss meant nothing, but he’s fucking with my head.” 

 

“You aren’t angry with us for not tell you?” Lydia asks, Theo looks at her and shakes his head.

 

“No I’m not angry, I understand why you didn’t tell me,” Theo says. 

 

They sit there for a few hours before Kira drives them to her place, she kisses her girlfriend goodbye before getting in the truck. 


	5. lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in less than 12 hours!! okay, so this is going to be my last chapter for a week or so because I'm going through some shitty stuff right now so here is this 3:30 am sad writing piece of crap. I'll see yall in a week or so. also there probably a lost of spelling mistakes in here cause not only is it 3 am but I'm also hungover and I can't be bothered editing it, I hope you can look past it and enjoy this piece of shit chapter.

Theo blinks and the sleepover is over, his eyes glazed over and his heart broken. He wakes up Monday morning to the sound of his alarm and Tara banging on his door. He turns off his alarm and gets up, he opens the door and Tara smiles brightly at him. 

 

“Morning little bro, how you feeling?” 

 

“Just great Tara,” he says, she huffs and grabs his shoulder when he tries to move past her. 

 

“I’ve had my fair share of heartbreak, I know the feeling when your lungs start burning when you’re faced with rejection. But it does get better and it does get easier, especially when you have friends there for you which you do, so go out with friends, meet someone new and try to live your life,” Tara says, she pulls Theo into a tight which he returns. She lets him go and he moves to the bathroom to shower. 

 

On his way to school, Kira messages him to pick her, Allison and Lydia up so he makes a few detours. Soon enough Kira and Allison are in his backseat, and Lydia is in the passenger seat talking about their bio assignment. 

 

“How are you feeling honey?” Lydia asks as she sees Theo, eyes glazed. His heads turn the wheel on habit and memory, but he doesn’t acknowledge Lydia. She snaps her fingers in front of his face and he slowly turns his eyes to her. 

 

“Are you okay?” she asks again, Theo nods his head and turns his eyes back to the road. They pull into the school car park, and Theo parks the truck. Allison and Kira get out of the truck, while Lydia stays. 

 

“You know, you don’t have to do this, you can go back home if you want to,” she says, Theo turns to her and shakes his head. 

“I can’t afford to miss a day,” he says, his eyes track the people walking past, looking for that one face. 

 

“You are a straight A student with an impeccable attendance record, I think you can afford to miss a day of school and I will gladly skip a day of school to look after you,” she says, 

 

“No I can’t look weak,” he says lowly, he pulls the keys out of the ignition and opens the door. Lydia grabs his arm and closes the door with her other hand. 

 

“Now you listen to me, taking a day off, or even a week off to look after yourself is not weak. You are not weak Theo Carl Raeken and fuck anybody who thinks you are. Now if you really want to go in, we will walk in with our heads high and own this fucking school. But if it becomes, call me and we will get the fuck out of here.”

 

Theo nods his head and opens the door, slinging his backpack over his shoulders, Lydia doing the same. They meet at the back of the truck and link arms, they walk into school with their head held high. They walk to Theo’s locker and he opens it, places his keys under a pile of paper and starts to empty his backpack. 

 

“Whore,” some girl snickers as she walks past, Theo’s head whips around and starts to call after the girl but Lydia slaps her hand over Theo’s mouth. 

 

“It’s fine she’s talking about me,” she says pointing to her neck which is still covered in fading purple bruising. 

 

“That's not okay, you shouldn’t have to deal with that,” he says, shaking his head. Theo finishes emptying his backpack and closes his locker. Kira and Allison run up to them looking panicked. 

 

“Hey what’s going on?” Theo asks, 

 

“We wanted you to hear it from us first, but Liam has told everyone you two had sex,” Allison says. The world slows around Theo and he feels sick to his stomach, the girls are talking to him but his head is underwater, his lunges scream at him to inhale but he can’t. The girl's words break through telling him to breathe, he realizes he's almost hyperventilating and on the brink of a panic attack. 

 

“We didn’t have sex, we bearly kissed,” Theo says as he gulps down air as fast as he can. 

 

“We know,” Lydia says reassuringly. 

 

“Never knew you were gay Reaken, not much of surprise though,” says Scott as he passes by, he snickers and high fives one of his teammates. 

 

“Fuck off you stupid cunt fucker,” Allison yells at him, Kira grabs her waist when the girl draped on Scott’s arm sticks her middle finger up at them and yells out her own vulgar string of curse words. 

 

“I can’t believe this is happening, I’ve never even touched a dick before. I’m the only virgin I know,” Theo groans, his heart lodges itself in Theo’s throat when Liam walks into the hallway with Hayden Romero holding onto his waist, he grabs Lydia and Kira’s hands. 

 

“Please hold my hand because I actually might punch him,” Theo whispers as Liam passes them. Liam turns to them and makes eye contact with Theo and smirks at him. Lydia and Kira’s grip tighten on his hand almost to point of pain. But Allison steps forward and walks in front of Liam. 

 

“How fucking could you?” Allison nearly yells, “you told me, you liked him. You told me his green eyes were your favorite and that you’ve loved him since third grade. You’ve fucked with Theo, you’ve fucked with me.” 

 

“You’ve fucked with me,” Lydia says her grip tightening on Theo's hands. 

 

“You’ve fucked with me,” Kira says, turning to Theo, they share a smile and turn back to Allison and Liam. 

 

“You’re on your own from now on Liam, you may not come to me or Lydia when you need to talk about your poor little-broken heart or when you’re sad cause some little freshmen rejected your dick offer,” Allison says, she turns back to them, grabs her girlfriends hand and storms down the next hall. Theo and Lydia following after them. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that Ali,” Theo says once they have come to a stop in front of the music room, the soft sound of a guitar strumming in the background. 

 

“Of course I had to, you are my friend and friends stand up for each other.”

 

“Liam’s your friend,” Theo says with his eyebrows raised. 

 

“Not anymore, what he did was horrible.”

 

“How did you guys even find out?” Lydia asks, she sits down on top of a musical instrument case someone left there. 

 

“I was getting my things out of my locker when the girl next to me was talking about it to her friend so we came and found you,” Kira says, she leans forward and hugs Theo, her chin rested on his shoulder. 

 

“Thank you all much,” Theo says. Lydia, Kira, and Allison all smiles at her and engulf him in a group hug. He ducks his head down to stop from accidentally eating hair. He smiles as the girls whisper, 

 

“I love you,” which he returns, the bell rings and they break apart going their separate ways.


	6. you can pin point the moment their heart breakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this was just a little update, I was inspired by the book, 'The oxygen thief," 
> 
> I'll update every now and again cause I'm in the last term of school and I'm actually in the process of moving schools so its a very emotional time. 
> 
> Sorry for this chapter being so short but its 2:10 am and sorry about the spelling mistakes, I couldn't be bothered to edit it.

“What the fuck!” Liam whisper yells as Theo pulls him into the janitor's closet, Theo slaps a hand over his mouth and puts a finger to his own lips, a few people walk past the open door but when the coast is clear, he takes his hand off of Liam’s mouth. 

 

“Why did you do it?” Theo asks, he kicks the janitor's closet door shut and locks it from the inside, Liam steps back and rolls his eyes. 

 

“Do what?” Liam asks, Theo scoffs and laughs. 

 

“Don’t act dumb with me you fucking asshole, you told people we had sex,” Theo says, outraged. Liam looks down at the group and chuckles, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he reaches to grab it, Theo catches his phone and holds his wrists tightly. 

 

“Oh, I see you’re not wearing your glasses, contacts?” Liam asks sarcastically, Theo drops Liam’s hand and glares at him. 

 

“Liam can you fucking answer the question,” Theo says roughly, his voice cracks and his lungs burn, not from heartbreak but from betrayal and anger.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Theo, I don’t have a reason. I just think its funny when their eyes fill with tears, you can actually pinpoint the moment their heartbreaks,” Liam says with a dark smirk and a light chuckle. Theo reels back, his fists clenched at his side. 

 

“You’re a terrible person,” Theo whispers, Liam rolls his eyes and scoffs.

 

“And the sky is blue,” Liam says underneath his breath. 

 

“So what? You almost kissed me, called me hot and made me think you liked me just for fun and so you could see the moment my heart broke?”

 

“I guess so yeah,” Liam says calmly, Theo blinks a few times before the words register in his brain, he breathes in through his nose, his throat closing in as he wills himself not to cry. 

 

“Awe are you gonna cry?” Liam coos and laughs. Theo’s heart beats rapidly in his chest and he sees red. Everything happens in slow motion, his hand grips the edge of a shelf and he lifts his leg. Liam groans and falls to his knees as Theo's foot connects with his balls and dick. 

 

Theo stands there in shock for a few moments before unlocking the door and running out into the busy hallway. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Lydia number. 

 

“Hey,” Lydia says when the call connects, Theo's shoulders open the door to the boy's toilet, walking into a stall and locks the door. 

“I need you to find the girls and meet me at the truck as fast as you can,” Theo says through deep breaths. 

 

“Are you okay?” Lydia says, her voice clip as she starts running. 

 

“I kicked Liam in the balls and now I’m hiding in the toilets,” he groans, he hears Lydia laugh and groans again. 

 

“Oh honey, you’re gonna get beat up,” she says her voice coming out clearer, he hears Kira and Allison’s voices in the background asking Lydia what's going on. 

 

“That is why we are leaving,” he says, he unlocks the door to the stall and walks out, his steps slow and quite as he reaches the door, he pokes his out and makes a run for it. 

 

“I saw Scott and one of his mates walking around the art block, you can make it to your locker but he looked very mad,” Lydia says, he nods his head despite knowing she can’t see him. 

 

“If you haven't heard from me in five minutes start a manhunt,” Theo says as he ends the call, he reaches his locker and hurries to put in the number combo, his hands sweaty and heart in his throat. 

 

He finally unlocks his locker, grabs his keys and bag. He closes his lockers and pushes through the crowds, he burst through the front door and runs to the truck, Lydia, Kira and Allison wave him over and he clicks the unlock button, he runs the last few steps and they all file into the car. He throws his backpack into the backseat, starts the car, and drives. 

 

“Can you please tell us what’s going on?” Allison asks from the backseat, Kira nods her head and buckles her seat as Theo swerves into traffic. 

 

“I kicked Liam in the dick,” Theo says, his shoulders hunch in when Kira lets out a harsh laugh. 

 

“Do you wanna tell us why?” Kira asks her voice quiet. 

 

“I pulled him into the janitor's closet and he told me that the reason he played me and told everyone we had sex was because he enjoys seeing the tears in peoples eyes when he tells them they meant nothing to him,” Theo says, his stomach churning and his eyes filled with tears. 

 

The truck is quiet as his words wash over everyone, out of the corner of his eyes he sees Lydia gripping the door handle so hard he’s worried she might break it. 

 

“I always knew Liam was a cunt, but I never knew he was that fucked in the head,” Allison says, she shakes her head and looks out the window. 

 

“This can mark Liam as a psychopath, no regard for others emotions and enjoys causing people emotional pain,” Kira says, Theo nods his head and sighs. 

 

“He’d probably enjoy causing physical pain,” Lydia says underneath her breath. 

 

“This is a whole new level of fucked up even for him,” Allison says, Lydia shakes her and pulls on her seatbelt. 

 

“No, he’s done worse than this,” Lydia says, “remember Nolan?”

 

“How could I forget,” Allison mumbles. 

 

“Care to share?” Theo asks, they turn the corner and pull into an empty parking lot. He parks the truck and unbuckles his seatbelt, he turns around in his seat to face Allison. 

 

“Okay so, last year Liam dated a guy named Nolan, he actually reminds me of you, was a big history nerd, attractive but in a cute way,” Allison says, leaning between the seats. 

 

“Total baby face,” Lydia chimes in, Allison nods her head. 

 

“They dated for like I’d say a year and a half until Nolan walked in on Liam having sex with a guy named Brett. They continued to date, Liam kept cheating and Nolan kept acting like it never happens. Until Liam broke up with Nolan because Nolan wasn’t trying hard enough to be an active part of their relationship,” Allison says the last part with air quotes. 

 

“We were all there when Liam broke up with Nolan, Liam admitted later he wanted to break up with Nolan in front of us because he wanted to see Nolan fight back tears,” Lydia says quietly. 

 

“This is so fucked,” Theo groans, “I almost kissed a psychopath.” 

 

“It’s gonna be fine, just make sure you keep clear of Scott for a few months,” Allison says with a laugh. Theo rolls his eyes and laughs. 

 

“Well since we can’t go back to school where do we wanna go?” Kira asks. 

 

“I could totally go for some food right now,” Lydia says, Theo looks around the truck and all the girls nod their heads. He buckles his seatbelt again and starts the truck.

“Let's go get some food,” he says. 


	7. Give me a second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters within 2 hours. my last chapter was quite fucked up and it got dark so I needed to write another chapter to clear somethings up!!

Theo’s phone buzzes on the dashboard, Lydia picks up the phone and turns it around for Theo to see. 

 

“It's an unknown number,” she says, Allison passes him a burger from the backseat. Theo's hearts beats faster in his chest as he stares at the phone. 

 

“Connect the call and put it on the loudspeaker, “ he says, Lydia presses the accept button, puts it on the loudspeaker and sets it back down on the dashboard. 

 

“Hi,” Liam's voice says from the other side of the phone, Theo’s eyes widen and he looks away. 

 

“What do you want Liam?” Allison shouts from the backseat, for a few moments there is no sound on the other side. 

 

“I want to say i’m sorry, what I said was totally fucked up. I didn’t mean what I said,” Liam says, his voice breaks and it sounds like he is crying. 

 

“I really like you, Theo, really like you, I would never hurt you. I don’t just want to use you for sex, I’ve gone around and I told everyone I lied about us having sex, just please talk to me and give me another chance,” Liam pleads, Theo makes eye contact with Kira who simply shrugs her shoulders. He takes a deep breath. 

 

“I’ll give you one chance you prove you aren’t a fucking psychopath, but if I see one finger move out of place, I swear to god I’ll slit you mouth to dick hole,” Theo grumbles. 

 

“Thank you so much, Theo, where can I meet you?” Liam says, his voice choppy as the school bell rings. 

 

“Meet me at the Mcdonalds near school in ten minutes, I have Kira, Allison, and Lydia with me, they will be staying the whole time,” Theo says before Liam can reply Theo ends the call and sighs. 

 

“Are you actually going to sit there and listen to that psycho?” Kira asks incredulously, Theo closes this eyes and breathes deeply through his nose. 

 

“One thing I know about Liam is that he isn’t a lier, so if he says he likes you then he actually likes you,” Allison says, Theo turns to her and raises his eyebrows. 

 

“He lied about liking me and he lied to everyone about us having sex,” Theo says dumbfounded. 

 

“There is a difference between playing someone and lying, you can still like someone and play around with them. When it comes to important things like love and relationships he doesn’t lie there, he did really love Nolan but he fell out of love and ended up hating Nolan. That's why he did all those horrible things,” Lydia states, Theo opens his mouth to speak but Lydia beats him to it. 

 

“I’m not trying to justify the things he did to you or Nolan, but there is a moment in every relationship where you have to ask yourself if you truly love the person you’re with, in Liam’s case the answer to that question was no.”

 

“I really do still like him, and I would have dated him no matter what, but I just don’t get it. How could he do something like that to Nolan?” Theo asks as he leans back in his seat. 

 

“You know how you and Tara have fights every now and again right?” Allison asks, Theo nods his head and looks over his shoulder to see her. 

 

“Well when most siblings fight they go straight to where it hurts the most, and that's what Liam did, he completely lost all feeling for Nolan and wanted to see Nolan hurt, and that was a terrible thing for him to do but it makes him sound like less of a psycho,” Allison says, she leans back, her legs propped up on Kira’s lap. 

 

“It does kinda make sense, but what about the stuff he said to me about how he thinks its funny to see people cry?” Theo asks. 

 

“Okay I know for a fact he made that up because the last time I cried when Jackson broke up with me, he bought me all the food I wanted and he cried with me, none of that fake pearly tear shit, but sobbing,” Lydia says with a huff, she shoves a handful of fries in her mouth and laughs. 

 

“I remember calling him when I got home from school, he was at home sick and when I told him that Jackson broke up with me, he asked what food I wanted and he come around with bags of food, blankets and a whole collection of movies,” Lydia says as she recalls the memory. 

 

“He’s a good guy Theo, he's just bad at emotions and doesn’t know how to communicate when angry so he says horrible things and does horrible things,” Allison assures him. They sit in silence for a few minutes and eat their food. 

 

“We need a code word for if he tries to kill you,” Kira says, still not convinced Liam’s not a psycho, Allison and Lydia rolls their eyes and huff.

 

“I’m thinking something you could easily work into a sentence, like hair or blue,” Theo says as he takes a bite of his burger. 

 

“How about golden?” 

“Sure, golden is our code word,” Theo announces, they all laugh and fall into a comfortable silence as they wait for Liam to show up. The radio plays a soft song and it hums in the background of Theo’s mind as he runs through the events of the last few days. He realizes its the same song that played when they almost kissed in Lydia’s bedroom. He closes his eyes and is pushed back into the moment.

 

The ghost of Liam’s lips apper and he can hear the muffled music, the soft red light making Liam’s face glow, his lips casting a shadowy breath over Theo’s that feels like so many secrets in that could be spilled in one kiss. The ghost of Liam’s hands on his neck appears and makes him shiver, if he opens his eyes his love story will be gone. 

 

His eyes snap open as there is a knock on his window, Liam is standing there in the same jeans and hoodie as before but this time sporting a soft smile, Theo opens his door and steps out.

  
  
  
  



	8. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, i'm going through some shit right now

“Liam, I don’t think you realize how insane what you said was. Kira is convinced you are a psychopath or sociopath or whatever,” Theo says, they walk into the Mcdonalds and choose a seat close to the back wall where no one could hear them. 

 

“I’m not a psychopath or sociopath,” Liam hisses, Theo reels back and bumps his head against the wall behind him. Liam’s eyes widen as Theo reels back, he looks down and his hands clench around the edge of the table.

 

“That’s really not convincing,” Theo says through gritted teeth, Liam huffs and rolls his eyes. Theo looks down at Liam’s hand and debates texting golden to Kira when he sees Liam’s knuckles bruised, split and scabbed over. Liam looks up and follows Theo’s line of sight down to his knuckles. 

 

“Listen, I’m not insane or a psyho. I have a behavior disorder called intermittent explosive disorder, it causes me to have random bursts of anger. That’s why I have bruised knuckles because when I get angry I go and punch a punching bag. Theo, I swear to god I’d never hurt you,” Liam says, his hands rested flat on the table for Theo to looks at. 

 

Theo slowly moves his hands from his lap to on the table next to Liam’s hands, his fingers hovering over Liam’s hand. He slowly lowers his hand and covers Liam’s hand, his fingers softly roaming over the bruises and follow the veins on Liam’s hand. He looks up at Liam and his heart shatters, Theo doesn’t see a crazy asshole, he sees a boy who hasn’t been understood and a boy who has been faced with unfair judgment all his life. 

 

“I don’t think you’re crazy Liam, but I don’t exactly trust you. Even if you do like me, you told me our almost kiss meant nothing to you,” Theo sighs, he removes his hand from Liam’s hands and places them on the table in front of him. 

“Our almost kiss did mean something, I really like you, Theo, it’s just that if we were to date I wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you because of me. Like if I beat someone up I wouldn’t want you to get hurt, that's why I said all of those things, I wanted to scare you off.”

 

“You could have explained that instead of saying all those things that make you sound like a fucking psycho Liam, for fuck sake,” Theo groans, Liam nods his head and clears his throat. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry Theo. Is it too much for me to ask for a second chance?” Liam asks, his head ducked and his fingers tapping softly on his bruised knuckles. Theo huffs and shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Fucking hell Liam, I really don’t know.”

 

“How about you come to the game on Friday and afterward we’ll go to a restaurant and spend a few hours together. You don’t exactly know the real me,” Liam chuckles. Theo closes his eyes and rubs his thumb and index finger over his eyelids. 

 

“Fine,” Theo breathes, “you get two hours.” he opens his eyes and Liam smiles brightly at him. 

 

“You’re not gonna regret this Theo, I swear,” Liam says excitedly, Theo slightly smiles and nods his head. Liam jumps up from his seat and runs out of the door. Theo watches Liam through the window and watches as he runs past the truck and laughs as Kira sticks her middle finger up at Liam. 

 

Theo sits there for a few minutes and goes over events in his head, he shakes his head and gets up. He walks to the truck and smiles at the girls when they raise their eyebrows in question. 


	9. Let's talk about Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Theo talk about Friday

“So?” Lydia draws out as Theo starts the truck, he sighs and puts the truck in drive. 

 

“The hearts wants what it wants,” Theo says sadly as he pulls out of the parking lot, Kira laughs from the back seat and punches the back of this seat. 

 

“What does that even mean?” Allison asks, he looks back at and smiled as Kira tucks her arms around Allison's neck. 

 

“It means,” Theo's say pointedly as he rolls his eyes, “that I gave him another chance.” 

 

Allison and Lydia nod their heads and smiles while Kira looks on in shock, she reaches out to punch the back of his seat again but Allison catches her hand. Lydia laughs at them and Theo smiles slightly as he looks at them through the rearview mirror.

 

“So are you going on a date or something?” Lydia asks, she reaches out and grabs her phone from where it's sitting on top of the dashboard, the aux cord which is connected from her phone to the radio getting tangled around her arm and she scrolls through her music list. Bellyache by Billie Eilish plays and they all move their heads to the rhythm. Allison and Kira sing softly alone to the song in the back. 

 

“I'm going to the game on Friday and then he's gonna take me to a restaurant,” Theo says, the girls singing dies down and turns into soft humming as they listen to Theo and Lydia's conversation. 

 

“I was planning on going to the game anyway, so we'll all go,” Lydia says, Theo watches the girls in the backseat through the rearview as they nod their heads in agreement. 

 

“Do you know which restaurant he's taking you too?” Kira asks quietly, Theo shakes his head and hums out a no. 

 

“Just know that if you feel unsure about any of this, you can call one of us and we'll be there straight away, no question asked,” Lydia says, he turns to her and smiles. 

 

“Absolutely,” Allison says for her and Kira, who just smiles as she nods her head. 

 

“This whole thing fucking sucks,” Theo sighs sadly, Lydia turns to him and furrows her eyebrows. 

 

“What do you mean?” she asks, the song changes and Human by Dodie Clark fulls the car. 

 

“This whole fucking situation is so bittersweet. Like I'm getting a date with a guy I've liked for a while but it didn't happen the way I wanted it. Movies, fanfic, and shows depict the moment when someone you like asks you out as a fireworks moment but it just kind of feels…..” Theo pauses as he tries to think of a word to use. 

 

“Bittersweet,” Allison says softly, Theo swallow audibly. 

 

“Yeah,” he whispers. 

 

They stop at a red light and Lydia leans over the console, her arms wrap around this neck sideways and she plants a soft kiss to his cheek. The light turns green and she let's go of Theo. 

 

“I'm going to give you a piece of advice,” Lydia says as Theo starts to drive again. 

 

“Its kind of like this with every aspect of a relationship like movies try to make the first time a character has sex a beautiful experience but in actuality the first couple times you have sex it's gross and it kind of hurts. The guy cums within like thirty seconds and you're just laying there with your prom dress hiked up over your tits with a sore vagina.”

 

Theo, Allison, and Kira all turn to her and raise their eyebrows. 

 

“I thought you were a lesbian,” Kira says with her a laughs, Theo nods his head and laughs. 

 

“I am a lesbian but I was with Jackson for four years before I came out, so I have my fair share of uncomfortable sex stories,” Lydia replies. They pass by Theo’s house and Theo beeps the horn when he sees his mom in the garden, she looks up and waves when she sees the truck. 

 

“Where are we going?” Kira asks, Theo looks at her through the rearview mirror and shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“I don't really know, I thought we could just drive around town for a little while, maybe go to Beacon County,” Theo says. 

 

“Take us to Beacon County,” Allison says, “there is a nice diner I want to take you guys too, it was my mom's favorite place,” she adds with a sad smile. Kira wraps her arms around her girlfriends and plants a soft kiss to her temple. 

 

The death of Victoria Argent hit the town of Beacon Hills hard. Victoria was the town's most respected animal hunter turned school principal. 

 

“Send the Lydia the directions and we'll go there,” Theo says softly with a small smile. Allison turns to Kira and smiles at her with tears in her eyes. Lydia's phone buzzes a second later as Allison sends her the directions. 

 

“Oh,” Lydia exclaimed, “I've been here before, they have the best burgers.” Allison nods her head and laughs. 

 

They drive to Beacon County in calm silence, the music fades in and out of Theo's mind. Liam mixes in with his thoughts, Theo blushes and his heart beats faster when the image of Liam's open expression when Theo placed his hand over Liam's. 

 

They enter Beacon County and Theo follows the directions Lydia reads out to him. They park in front of a big industrial type building. The darkening sky illuminates the building, someone inside flicks a switch and a big neon sign flickers to life. 

 

“Woah,” Theo and Kira breathe. They all get out of the truck and walk into the diner. 

 

“Hey Ali,” a girl says when they walk inside, Ali runs to the girl and lifts her off the ground in a hug. Allison let's go of the girl and drags her over to the rest of them. 

 

“Guys, this is my cousin Jenna. Jenna this is my best friend Theo and Lydia, and my girlfriend Kira,” Allison says.

 

“Hi, how are you?” Jenna asks, her voice soft. A piece of blue colored hair falls out of her bun and she tucks it behind her ear. Theo’s shocked at how much she looks like Allison, besides her blue hair, nose piercings, and tattoos.

 

“Good, Thanks,” Kira says, they all greet her and smile. Lydia squeaks out a shy hello and blushes. 

 

Jenna’s eyes turn to Lydia and she opens her mouth in a little O shape, she whispers something to Allison and starts walking.

 

They follow her to the back of the diner and Jenna shows them to an empty, large booth with a reserved card on the middle of the table, Jenna reaches across and grabs the card, she tucks it into her back pocket and smiles as the group sits down. Kira and Allison sit next to each other and Theo sits down next to Lydia on the other side. 

 

Jenna turns to a basket behind her and grabs a couple menus and places them on the table in front of them.

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your order,” Jenna says with a smile. She turns and walks away. 

 

Once she's out of earshot, they all turn and look at Lydia, who blushes as though a spotlight has been turned on her. She wills away her blush and raises her eyebrows at them. 

 

“You like her don’t you?” Allison asks, seeing straight through her best friends facade. Theo smiles at her and laughs when she blushes again. 

 

“I don’t like her,” Lydia says, they all tilt their heads and raise their eyebrows, obviously not believing her. 

 

“I don’t even know her,” Lydia whispers as she shrugs off her jacket, she places it between her and Theo. Theo opens his menu and the table falls quite as everyone looks through there menus. Jenna comes back a few minutes later all order food and drinks. They sit there and listen to the music floating through the diner and just talk for a while. 

 

Theo rubs his eyes and they blur as his contacts move from his eyes. 

 

“Why did you decide to wear contacts instead of glasses?” Kira asks as she takes a bite of the free entree Jenna bought over. The garlic bread breaks off as she bites it. He shrugs his shoulders and grabs a piece. 

 

“I don’t really know, but I regret it because they are annoying as fuck,” he sighs. Kira laughs and throws a small piece of food at him. 

 

Jenna comes back with their food and drinks. They eat and talk for a while, the sun dips behind the clouds as they pay for their food and walk back to the truck. 

 

“Wait!” Lydia shouts as Theo stars the truck.

 

“I forgot my jacket,” she says, she pops open the door and runs back into the diner. They watch her as she talks to Jenna, she and Jenna walk side by side to the booth and Lydia grabs her jacket. 

 

She runs back to the truck and gets inside, Shrugging on the jacket. She fishes around in her pocket and grabs out a piece of paper that wasn't there before. She opens it up and smiles at the paper, she turns to around for Theo to see. 

 

Right in the middle of the page, is a phone number with the words  _ calls me  _ written in blue ink. Lydia passes the paper behind her to Allison who squeals excitedly and passes the paper back to her. 

 

The ride back to Beacon Hills is silent but comfortable, Theo drops the girls off home one by one and then makes his own way home. 

 

He parks the truck up the driveway next to Tara's car and unlocks the door to the house. He makes his way up to his room, gets undressed and jumps into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 


	10. When Friday finally rolls around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday rolls around and the boy have their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so you see the title has changed. Someone in the Thiam group chat on discord pointed out my mistake so I fixed it!! Also, I'm very sorry for this chapter being poorly written, there is probably a lot of spelling mistake and grammar mistakes. At this point, I haven't slept in over 48 hours, and my body isn't working. If this chapter seems rushed, you'd be right, this chapter sucks ass and I'm sorry. I'll probably take it down and fix it up after I wake up from what I'm hoping will be a coma that lasts a minimum of a week.

By the time Friday afternoon rolls around Theo has gone from calm to completely freaking out. He calls Lydia and she picks up with a soft, 

 

“Hi, love.”

 

“Lydia I can't do this,” Theo says, he sits cross-legged on his bed and kicks off his shoes. 

 

“What do you mean?” she asks, the sound of a car door closing and a door opening and shutting. 

 

“I can't go to the game, I can't go with him to the restaurant.”

 

“Calm down, just don't freak out,” Lydia says calmly through the phone. Theo groans loudly and the phone jostles as he searches through his closet. The phone tested between this ear and shoulder. 

 

“I'm passed freaking out, I'm panicking Lydia. I don't have anything suitable to wear, what the fuck do people even do on dates. What do I ask, how do I ask?” Theo rambles, he pulls out shirts and jackets, he throws them on the ground and drops to his knees searching through piles of clothes on the ground. 

 

“Stop moving around I can't hear you properly,” Lydia says loudly. Theo sighs and sits down amongst the pile of clothes. 

 

“Okay,” Lydia says, “repeat what you said and why you are panicking.” Theo groans and rubs his forehead with his free hand. 

 

“I've never been on a date, I don't know what to do, or what to say,” Theo says, he groans and brings this knees up to his chest. He takes the phone from his ear as Lydia sighs and places it on top of his knees. 

 

“Do you want me to send you a list of questions or conversation started?” Lydia asks softly, Theo looks around the floor at his clothes and sniffs. 

 

“Yeah that would be great Lyds, thanks,” He says, his glasses fall and he leans forward to press his face against his knees to push his glasses up. 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Lydia asks, he huffs and shakes his even though he knows Lydia can't see him. He stays silent for a moment and just breathes. 

 

“I don't know,” he whispers, Lydia sighs and he can hear her moving around. 

 

“Do you not want to go because you're scared of Liam?” Lydia asks a few minutes later. Theo laughs out of shock. 

 

“I'm not scared of him or worried he'd hurt me, I've just never been on a date or had a boyfriend. I just don't know what to ask or say,” Theo says, he taps his fingers on the side of his thigh and his foot kicks at a pair of jeans that lie on the floor. 

 

“The game will be fine, me, Kira and Allison will all be there. Afterward, you might be on your own with this but during the time we are together, we can help you figure out what to say,” Lydia says softly. Theo smiles into his knees and scratches the back of his head. 

 

“Okay but I still don't know what to wear,” Theo points out, Lydia's end of the phone crackles and she suddenly sounds far away. 

 

“Did you just put me on the loudspeaker?” Lydia hums and laughs. 

 

“I put you on loudspeaker because you're going to send me photos of what you might be wearing tonight,” she says. 

 

They spend the next hour deciding what Theo is going to wear. They choose a black button up, black ripped jeans and white converse. He gets dressed and looks at himself in the mirror. He sends a photo to Lydia and she replies with a phone of her with her thumb up. 

 

Once they end the call Theo sits back on his head and scrolls through the list of questions and conversation starters Lydia sent him. He reads some of them in his head. 

 

_ Who is the most fascinating person you’ve met? _

 

_ What was the last book you really got into? _

 

_ What TV series do you keep coming back to and re-watching? _

 

_ Who is your favorite author? _

 

_ What is your favorite color?  _

 

_ What conspiracy theories do you believe in?  _

 

Theo laughs at that because Lydia knows he loves so many conspiracy theories. He gets up from his bed and says goodbye to Tara. 

 

When he pulls up at the football field he calls Kira to check where they are. 

 

“Hey I'm in the parking lot,” he says when the called connects. 

 

“We are already in the stands, Liam's looking for you,” Kira yells through the phone. Theo smiles and laughs. 

 

“I'll be there in a minute,” Theo says, he ends the call and makes his way through the school and walks to the football field. 

 

He shoulders his way through the crowd and walks to the stands which are packed with students from the school and team supporters. He spots Kira when she waves at him from her spot next to Allison and Lydia. He stands to walk up the steps when someone shouts this name. 

 

“Theo!” 

 

He turns around and spots Liam running toward him. Theo smiles and walks towards him. Liam stops in front of him and looks him up and down. 

 

“Hi,” Liam breathes out, his face red and he breathes heavily. Theo smiles softly at him and laughs. 

 

“Hey,” Theo says. Liam tugs at the bottom of his football Jersey, Theo looks Liam up and down. He blushes at how good Liam looks in his football uniform. 

 

“Good luck tonight,” Theo says softly, Liam looks at him and blinks, once, twice. A soft blush across his cheeks and nose. 

 

Liam steps forward and pulls Theo close to him, he reaches up and whispers to Theo,

 

“You look so fucking good.” 

 

Theo blushes hardcore as Liam pulls back with a smirk on his face. 

 

“T-thanks,” Theo manages to get out. 

 

“Meet me at locker rooms after the game,” Liam says, he turns back towards the field and starts walking, he turns back to look at Theo over his shoulder and winks. 

 

Theo turns back to the steps and walks up to meet Kira and the girls.

 

“Hey,” Kira says with a smile, she pats the seat between her and Lydia. He squeezes his way past the rest of the people sitting in the stands and sits down. 

 

“So what was that about?” Lydia asks, Theo turns to her and smiles with a blush. She laughs at him and pats his shoulder as he ducks his head. 

 

The crowd cheers loudly as the Beacon Hills cyclones walk onto the field, the girls and Theo cheer loudly. Liam looks up into the stands and wave at Theo who waves back. At halftime, Liam runs up the stands and sits next to Theo. 

 

“You’re going an amazing job,” Theo says, “with the kicking, uh balls.” Liam laughs and smiles at him. Lydia snorts and ducks her head. 

 

“You have no idea what’s happening do you?” Liam asks, Theo blushes and ducks his head. 

 

“I don’t really follow football,” Theo admits with a small laugh. Liam softly lifts Theo's chin and stares into his eyes. They lean forward and rests their foreheads together, their lips inches apart. 

 

“Dunbar!” The coach yells from the field, “get your ass back on the field.” 

 

Liam sighs and lets go of Theo’s chin. He stands up and makes his way back onto the field. 

 

“Well that was cute,” Allison remarks, Theo laughs and smiles at her. 

 

When the game resumes, Kira explains everything happens. He winces when Liam gets tackled by a member of the opposing team and cheers when they win. 

 

When most of the people leave the stands, Lydia turns to Theo and clears her throat. 

 

“Okay so,” she starts, “you got the list of questions and conversation starts right?”

 

Theo nods his head and pulls his phone out of his pocket, he opens his open and pulls up the list. 

 

“How long have we got until you have to go meet Liam in the locker room?” Kira asks. 

 

“I'd give it like five minutes,” Theo says, the girls nod and Lydia smiles. 

 

“That's enough time for a hype talk,” Allison laughs. 

 

“Alright, I know you're nervous. But Liam likes you and you like him. There is no reason for you to freak out, no matter how much of a nervous wreck you are, Liam still going to find you cute,” Lydia says with a laugh. 

 

“Exactly and if you freak out too much, excuse yourself and go to the bathroom, you can call one of us or just take a moment to breathe and calm yourself down,” Kira says. Theo breathes out and nods his head. He stands up and the stands underneath their feet groan. 

 

“Good luck, we love you,” Allison says, Theo smiles at them. 

 

“I love you guys too,” he says, he walks down the stands and walks across the field. He pulls open the door to the school and peaks his head into the empty hallway. 

 

His footsteps echo in the hallway as he walks towards the locker room. The door bursts open and a few members of the team walk out. 

 

Theo walks into the locker room and nods at a few members that are still lingering around and talking. 

 

“Hey Theo,” Liam smiles, as he pokes his head out from behind a set of lockers. Theo smiles and walks towards Liam. He stops short when he notices Liam is shirtless and in just a towel. The water glistens on his abs and his wet hair flattens across his forehead. Liam ruffles his hair and it sticks up in every direction. 

 

Theo pants suddenly become very tight and his hands shoot to cover his crotch as he tries to his boner from Liam but Liam's eyes snap down to Theo's hands. His eyes flick back up to meet Theo's gaze, his eyes heat up with something that can't be described as anything else but lust. Theo's face heats up as he stares back at Liam. 

 

“I'm just gonna go wait outside,” Theo rushes to say. He turns on his heel and makes it two steps before Liam grabs his hand and pulls him back. 

 

Theo's back collides with the lockers and creates a loud sound that echoes in the locker room. Liam's chest is pressed against Theo's. 

 

“Are you alright man?” one of Liam's teammates calls out. 

 

“Yeah man I'm all good,” Liam called back. 

 

Liam leans up and ghosts his lips over Theo's, his hands move from Theo's arm to his waist, they tighten and Theo shudders.

 

Theo holds this breath, closes his eyes and leans forward, this lips softly connecting with Liam's. It wasn't like the type of kiss you'd see in movies, Theo's dick was trapped uncomfortably between his pants leg and Liam's leg. The front of his shirt is damn from where Liam is pressed against him. 

 

It wasn't like fireworks, it didn't feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, his brain just became quiet and he enjoyed the feeling of Liam's lips sliding softly over his.

 

They break apart and rest their foreheads together. They pull back and open their eyes. 

 

“So uh, what's your favorite color?” Theo blurts out, Liam let's out a laugh and smiles sweetly. 

 

“I like yellow,” Liam says softly. Theo smiles at him and ducks his head. 

 

“I'll get dressed and then we can go to the restaurant, okay?” Liam whispers. Theo nods his head and Liam pulls back, Theo covers his eyes. 

 

“Okay you can uncover your eyes now, “ Liam laughs out, Theo uncovers his eyes and smiles. 

 

“Let's go,” Liam says with a smile. 

 

A couple of hours later they are sat across from each other in a candlelit restaurant. Soft music plays around them. The restaurant is full of older people who glare at them when one of them laughs too loudly. Liam laughs as Theo puts two fries under his top lip and makes a loud screeching sound which draws a lot of stares from staff and other people eating but neither of them notices. Liam holds his side as he screams with laughter. 

 

“Okay, so who is the most fascinating person you've met?” Theo asks once he's eaten the fries under his lip. Liam hums in thought and smiles. 

 

“I'd have to say probably coach,” Liam says, Theo laughs and eats another fry. 

 

“Why?” Theo asks with a confused smile. 

 

“Coach is fucking insane, before every final he gives us the independence day speech. Like it is motivational but just it's so fucking funny,” Liam says with a laugh, Theo shakes his head ducks his head as he laughs. 

 

“What conspiracy theories do you believe in?” Liam asks with a laugh, Theo's eyes light up and he smiles. 

 

“Okay, I don't exactly believe in any theories, but I could sit there for hours on end and watch videos about different theories like the Illuminati and aliens but I don't exactly believe in them,” he says. Liam nods his head and as he takes a sip of his drink. 

 

“I get that, like some of them are so far-fetched, like the one about the people in power being lizards,” Liam says with a laugh. 

“Oh my God, I watched a video about that, it's insane people believe in that,” Theo says, he smiles at Liam who matches his smile. 

 

“Your turn to ask a question,” Liam says, he rests his chin in his palm and gazes at Theo, his eyes glittering from the candle in the middle of the table and something else that Theo assumes is happiness. Theo hums as he thinks of a question on the list that Lydia sent him. 

 

“What TV series do you keep coming back to and re-watching?” Theo asks with a smile, Liam takes a bite of his pasta and clears his throat once he's finished eating. 

 

“I’d say either Brooklyn nine nine or American horror story,” 

 

Theo gasps loudly which draws the attention of the table next to them, the old couple glare at them but Theo and Liam don't pay any notice to them.

 

“Those are like my number one favorite shows,” Theo says, still shocked. Liam raises his eyebrows and laughs. 

 

“They're incredible shows, are you watching the new season of American horror story?” Liam asks, Theo nods his head enthusiastically. 

 

“Michael Langdon performing a Satanic ritual will always be my kink,” Theo laughs, Liam snorts and nods his head. 

 

“Same,” he laughs. They sit there for a while more, trading stories and talking about their favorite shows and movies. They walk back to Liam’s car after they finished dinner, Liam pays for them both, he unlocks the car and they get in. 

 

“Where do you want me to take you?” Liam asks as he starts the car. 

 

“Well my truck is back at school in the parking lot so you can drop me off there and I’ll drive my truck home,” Theo says, he turns towards the window and watches as the lights of Beacon Hill’s nightlife fly past. Liam nods his head and drives them in the direction of the school. Liam turns up the radio and the soft songs of the Beacon Hills nighttime radio flow through the car making it less awkward. 

 

Liam drops him off at school, he quickly leans across the console and plants a soft kiss to Theo’s cheek. Theo gets in his truck and drives home, he sends Lydia a text to let her know he got home okay before falling into bed and falling asleep.

  
  
  



	11. I'm so sorry Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKED UP I'M SORRY. THIS IS A REUPLOAD BECAUSE I FUCKED UP WHEN I POSTED THE CHAPTER.

Theo’s phone buzzes against his chest which disturbs him from his peaceful sleep. He opens his eyes and squints his eyes as he looks straight into the sun through his window. He closes his eyes again, drifting back off to sleep. A while later his phone buzzes again, he groans and kicks the blanket off his leg in an attempt to sit up. 

 

Theo grabs the phone from underneath his back where it had slide when the mattress dipped from Theo sitting up. He unlocks the phone and pauses when he sees the messages from Liam, his heart beats rapidly in his chest. 

 

**11:33 am from Liam:** Hey Theo, I think we need to talk. 

 

**11:49 am from Liam:** You are most likely still asleep so just text me back when you can. 

 

He stares at the messages and slowly types in his response, his fingers twitch over the send button before he presses it. 

 

**11:51 am sent from Theo:** Good morning, what's up?

 

He waits a few minutes watching the screen as the writing bubble appears and then disappears a few times before Liam replies. 

 

**11:56 am from Liam:** I can’t do this anymore, we can’t be boyfriends or anything. This moved way too fast and I don’t want to hurt you. I’m so sorry Theo. 

 

Theo’s heart lodges itself in his throat and tears sting the back of his eyes. His eyes fill with tears and the screen in front of him becomes blurred, a mix between a hiccup and a sob escapes his mouth. He turns off the phone and with shaking hands places it back on the nightstand. 

 

Theo buries his head in his hands and lets himself for a few minutes before someone knocks softly on his door, he wipes his tears away and looks up as the door opens. Kira steps into the room, her usually put together look replaced with a girl wearing a dirty shirt, sweatpants, no makeup, and messy hair pulled up into a haphazard bun at the back of her head. She makes a b-line to the bed and falls down on her back next to Theo. 

 

“Hey,” Theo crokes out, Kira just groans and turns her head sideways. Up closer, Theo can see mascara tracks left on her cheeks, and dried eyeliner on her hand from where she’s rubbed her eyes. Kira looks at him and tears fill her eyes, she turns her head to the other side, away from Theo so he can’t see her cry. She rubs her cheek against his bedsheets. 

 

“Allison broke up with me,” Kira sobs out, her voice hoarse and shaking. She turns back to look at Theo whose wiping his own tears from his cheeks. 

 

“She messaged me this morning and told me that things were moving too fast. Like what the fuck, we’ve already had sex, if that's not moving fast, I don’t know what fucking is,” she says, she slowly sits up, her oversized shirt falling from her shoulder. Theo throws back the blanket and Kira crawls under it, her socked feet tucked up underneath Theo’s legs. 

 

“Liam kinda broke up with me too,” Theo whispers, “even though we were never really together,” he adds. 

 

Kira looks at him and leans her head on his shoulders, he leans over slightly and grabs the phone from its places on his nightstand. He unlocks it and hands it to Kira, her eyes scan over the messages a few times, her thumb scrolls the messages up and down. Theo watches her face go from sadness to anger in seconds. She turns off the phone and hands it back to Theo who places it on the bed between them. 

“How fucking ironic is this,” Kira says with a sigh, Theo nods his head and lifts his arm to allow her to leans against his side. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, unlocks it and hands it to Theo. He reads over the texts Allison sent her, his heart skips a beat when his name pops up in a message Allison sent her. 

 

**Yesterday 11:40 pm from Allison: I think Liam is going to break up with Theo tomorrow. Liam said the date was stupid and he doesn’t want to hurt Theo.**

 

“You know he was going to break up with me!” Theo accuses loudly, Kira looks at him with widened eyes. He drops her phone down next to her phone and moves down the bed, away from her grip. She grabs her phone and scrolls back her eyes avoiding Allison’s breakup texts. Her eyes widen as she reads the text Allison sent her about Theo. 

 

“I promise I didn’t know,” Kira says hurriedly, “I was asleep by ten last night, Theo I swear to god I didn’t know. You know I would have called you straight away.” 

 

“I thought he liked me,” Theo says sadly. Kira crawls forward on the bed and presses her into Theo’s arms, his arms wrap around her and hold her tight. 

 

“I thought Allison liked me,” Kira says quietly. Theo's arms tighten as he feels Kira start to cry, he holds onto the back of her shirt as his own tears start to make a reappearance. 

 

A few minutes later she pulls back, and wipes her face with the back of her hand, smudging her eyeliner even more. Theo stands up much to Kira's protest and walks out of the room, he returns a few seconds later with a makeup wipe and a small washcloth. 

 

“I thought you could use these to get the smudged makeup off your hand and your face,” he says he hands her the items, she smiles at him and gets out of the bed. She stands in front of the mirror and wipes off the makeup, she throws the wipe in the bin and returns to the bed. 

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Theo asks, he grabs his laptop from the floor next to the bed and opens it. The screen comes to life and the keyboard lights up, he types in his password and opens up Netflix. 

 

“Sure but nothing with romance,” Kira says glumly, “that's gonna make both of us feel like shit,” she adds. Theo nods his head and opens up the child's section which makes Kira laugh a little bit. 

 

“The Lorax, sherk one, two, three and four, Megamind,” Theo reads out, Kira hums in thought. She closes her eyes and points to a movie on the screen, her finger lands on hotel Transylvania two. She opens her eyes and smiles slightly. 

 

“Hotel Transylvania two it is,” Theo says as he clicks into the movie and presses play. A few hours later they are still sat in the bed but now joined by Tara, their mom pops her head in every now and again just to make sure they are okay and to bring them after breakup snacks. They pause the movie when Tara ducks her head in, she immediately notices the sad aura the pair of them are admitting. She walks into the room and jumps onto the bed, jostling the laptop. 

 

“Hey you two, what's going on?” She asks, Theo doesn’t meet her eyes but Kira scratches the back of her neck and clears her throat. 

 

“We both got broken up with today,” Kira says sadly, her voice cold and her eyes dejected. Tara taps Theo’s legs and he turns to look at her, his eyes filled with tears. 

 

“I didn’t know you two had partners,” Tara says softly, her hand rested in Theo’s shine. She uses her hand placement to push herself up and forward, she envelops Kira and then Theo in a tight hug. She pulls back and goes back to the previous position on the bed. She pushes her brown hair over her shoulder and tucks a piece behind her head. 

 

“Like I said I didn’t know guys had partners, but I’m so sorry this has happened,” Tara says with a sad sigh. Theo unlocks the phone and hands it to Tara.

 

“Scroll to the top of my texts with Liam,” Theo says, Tara nods her head and does as she’s told. Theo and Kira watch her as she reads the messages her eyes widening at points and then glaring as she gets to the end. 

 

“So you went on a date last night with this asshole? And he thinks that he can now throw you away?” Tara asks outrages. Theo nods his head and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. 

 

“I’m so sorry kid,” Tara says softly. 

 

“It’s okay, Kira got the worst of it,” Theo says, Tara looks to Kira who has picking at the edge of the bedsheets.

 

"It's like we're on earth to break each other hearts," Kira says with a laugh, her eyes glass over as a tear slides down her cheek. The silence stretched out for a while, Tara plants a kiss on both of their cheeks and walks out of the room. 

 

“I can’t believe this,” Theo sighs, Kira nods her head and rolls onto her side. She tucks herself against Theo’s side and closes her eyes. 

 

“I just wanna sleep right now,” Kira sighs, Theo nods his head and places the laptop on the floor. He lays down next to Kira and pulls her into his arms. Kira’s breath slows and it lulls Theo to sleep, the bright afternoon light shining into the room. 

 

Theo’s phone buzzes on the ground next to the bed, he cracks open his eyes and stares at the phone before closing his eyes again. 


	12. lunch time Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i start school back tomorrow and really don't wanna go

“Shit mom!” Theo yells as he throws himself up from his bed, this blanket and pillows flying through the air as he flings them around his room in a hurry. Two sets of footstep bound up the stairs, someone in sneakers reaches the top of the stairs while someone in a pair of heels falls slightly behind. His door busts open, Tara and his mom rush in. 

 

“What’s wrong?” his mom asks when she sees him looking frantically around the room. He ignores them and dives under his bed, pulling out mismatched socks, random papers, and stray pens. His head pokes up again and he looks straight at his mom and Tara, the two figures blurry. 

 

“I don’t know where my glasses are,” he says panicked, his mom groans and turns back to walk down the stairs. Tara wonders into the room and starts picking up the blanket, she folds it and places it back onto the bed. 

 

“Honey I’m sorry but I don’t have time to help you find your glasses,” his mom calls from the bottom of the stairs, “I’ve got to go to work, I’ll see you both tonight. I love you two.” the door slams shut behind her. 

 

“Here,” Tara says, she throws his pair of glasses at him, he catches them with one hand and sighs as he puts them on. Tara sits herself down on the end of his bed and pulls out her phone while Theo picks up his school clothes, he walks out of the room and into the bathroom. 

 

A little while later Theo walks back into the room and sits down next to Tara on the bed, his hair still wet. He places his glasses onto his face and picks up this phone as he buzzes with a text. He unlocks it and reads it out loud. 

 

“Do you and Tara want a ride to school?” he reads out, Tara turns to him and shrugs her shoulders. 

 

“From who?” she asks.

 

“From Lydia, but Kira will be in the car as well,” he says, she nods her head and Theo sends back a reply. The phone again buzzes within seconds.

 

“Lydia will be here in five minutes,” He says, Tara hums and fiddles with her phone before placing it on her lap. She sighs and turns to him. 

 

“How are you feeling?” she asks, her voice soft and slow. Theo huffs and looks down at his feet. They sit silently for a while as Theo tries to find the words to describe how he feels. 

 

“It's really weird,” he says breaking the silence, “We weren't even really together, but there was something there. It hurts because I keep imagining what we could have been, like future dates and just us being together.”

 

“I totally get what you mean,” Tara says, her voice transforming from understanding to sad. Theo nods his head, remember the stupid and futile fights between Tara and her sort of ex-girlfriend. 

 

“Have you talked to Kira?” Tara asks, subtly trying to change the subject. Theo hums and nods his head. 

 

“Yeah I have, she's not doing very well. I wasn't expecting her to be coming to school today.”

 

Tara nods her head and pats Theo on the thigh. They sit there for a little while until Lydia pulls into the driveway a beeps the horn, they grab their bags and join Lydia and Kira in the car. Theo in the front with Lydia and Tara sits next to Kira in the back. 

 

“Hey Tara,” Lydia and Kira say when they get into the car, she smiles at them and pulls out her phone. Theo rolls his eyes at his older sister. 

 

“Hey sweetie,” Lydia says softly once Theo has thrown his bag down by his feet and buckles his seatbelt. 

 

“Hey Lyds,” he says, she smiles at him and shifts her eyes to the backseat. Theo follows her eyes and looks straight to Kira. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Kira and Lydia. 

 

**8:15 am sent from Theo:** I wanna talk to you guys before school starts so we'll wait until Tara gets out. 

 

Kira reads the text and makes eye contact with Theo, she nods her head. They stop at a red light and Kira leans between the seats to hand Lydia her phone. Lydia reads the text and nods her head, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

 

The rest of the car ride to school is in semi-awkward silence. Tara bites the inside of her cheek as she tries not to point out how awkward it feels. 

 

A few minutes later they pull into the school parking lot and choose a park. Lydia kills the engine and Tara gets out of the car without a goodbye. The sound of her door slamming shut echoes in the car. 

 

“What a fucking shit show this weekend was,” Kira says with a laugh, Theo and Lydia both laugh while they nod their heads. 

 

“It sure fucking was,” Theo says, the laughter dies down and all that's left is the sound of Kira starting to stifle her crying. Theo and Lydia’s heads snap to look at her then they turn to look at each other, they silently communicate then nod their heads. They get out of the car and get into the backseat, Lydia and Theo on each side of her. 

 

As Theo gets into the backseat, he makes eyes contact with Allison. She stands with her back towards Liam and Scott. Her eyes move from Theo to the car where she can see Kira through the front window. Her eyes move back to Theo, she has visible tears in her eyes.

 

Theo ducks his head down and gets into the car next to Kira. Lydia has Kira pulled into her chest and her hand running through her hair, Lydia nails scratching at the base of Kira’s next. 

 

Theo and Lydia make eye contact over Kira's head, Theo nods his head and takes a head start on the conversation. 

 

“Okay so, we have already been through a similar situation before so what we are going to do is try to work around this whole breakup fuck festival,” Theo says with a sigh, Kira removes herself from Lydia's hug and buries her head in Theo's neck. His hand rubs her back, up and down. 

 

“You both are going through a really shitty situation and we as a family are missing a member,” Lydia says, referencing the obvious place where Allison is meant to be sitting. 

 

“I'm very angry at my best friend and until she explains herself she isn't my best friend. And Liam has wildly fucked up a lot so he's also getting the silent treatment,” Lydia says her voice hardening. Kira lifts her head and turns to look at Lydia. 

 

“You don't have to do that us,” Theo says, Kira nods her head in agreement. Lydia huffs and smiles softly

 

“Of course I do, you guys are my family and family means we sit stick together. I love you two,” Lydia says, her voice softening. Theo and Kira both lean forward and envelop Lydia in a tight hug. 

 

“We are there for each other no matter what, I love you nerds,” Theo says with a laugh, his eyes starting to tear up.

 

“I love you too,” Lydia and Kira both say. Lydia looks at Kira and huffs out a laugh. 

 

“What?” Kira asks, she looks at Theo and he also laughs a little. She makes a confused face and Lydia leans between the two front seats with a groan. She falls back into her seat with her bag and Theo’s bag, Theo grabs his bag and puts it down next to his feet. She dives into her bag and pulls out a small, gold compact mirror. She hands it to Kira and Kira laughs when she sees her eyeshadow and eyeliner has dripped down her cheeks. 

 

“Do you happen to have an eyeshadow palette, eyeliner, and mascara in your magical bag?” Kira says, Lydia smiles and grabs out a pack of makeup remover. 

 

“Of course I do,” Lydia says, she digs around in her bag as Kira scrubs her eyes with the wipe. Theo smiles at them and laughs when Lydia pulls out a large eyeshadow palette, eyeliner, and mascara. 

 

“Here you go,” Lydia says, she hands Kira the makeup and a while later they step out of the car, their arms linked and their heads held high. 

 

They walk past Allison and Liam, Kira’s grip on Theo’s arm tightens and he grits his teeth. He feels Liam’s gazes linger on him as they walk past, he turns his head and makes eye contact with Liam. Everything seems to slow, everything except his heartbeat which beats a mile a minute. 

 

Theo tries to harden his gaze but Liam’s soft eyes melts his hardened demeanor, Theo turns his head forward, trying to ignore the pestering urge to turn back and look at Liam. 

 

Liam’s soft eyes have been burned into Theo’s brain, as he sits through biology all he sees is Liam’s eyes. The bell rights and he walks side by side with Lydia on the way to the canteen. They spot Kira sitting by herself and they walk over to join her. 

 

Kira smiles at them as they walk over to her, she pushes herself up and sits down on top of the table, her white skirt bunching up by her thighs. As Lydia and Theo walk past Liam’s table, Malia calls out Lydia’s name and waves her over. 

 

Lydia ignores her and links her arm with Theo, they sit down at the same table as Kira and eat their lunch. Kira steals a carrot stick from Theo’s tray and he smiles at her. For a moment everything feels normal and fine again. 

 

But of course, something has to go wrong. Kira’s breath hitches as Allison stands and walks over to them. 

 

“Hi,” Allison says softly, she looks at Kira who just looks down at her knees. Theo bites the inside of his cheek and looks up at Allison. He sighs as he sees her looking at Kira, his sighs pulls her attention from Kira to him. 

 

“What do you want Allison?” Theo asks, she purses her lips and looks down at the ground. 

 

“Can I talk to Kira?” she asks quietly, Kira looks at him and shakes her head slightly. 

 

“Allison, Kira really doesn’t have anything to say to you,” Lydia says, Allison nods her head sadly. 

“Can I say something?” Allison asks, her voice withdrawn and quiet. Theo nods his head and raises his eyebrows. 

 

“I just want to say that I am so fucking sorry Kira. I made a huge mistake and still like you so much if you would give me another chance I promise I’d never fuck you over,” Allison says, her eyes starting to tear up. Theo looks at Kira as she rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. 

 

“And Theo I also wanted to say I'm sorry,” Allison says, Theo lifts his head and looks at her. 

 

“Why are you saying sorry to me?” Theo asks confused, Allison looks over her shoulder at Liam. 

 

“I’m the one who told Liam to end things with you,” she says. Theo looks up at her and gasps. 

 

“What the fuck,” Lydia says, she beats him to being angry. 

 

“Why? Why would you do that?” Theo asks angrily. Allison blushes and clears her throat. 

 

“Because I didn’t want him to hurt you, but I know I made a mistake but Liam really does like you and he wants to date you,” Allison says, Theo groans and shakes his head.

 

“If Liam wants me back he needs to say it himself,” Theo says, Allison nods her head and turns back around. Kira watches as Allison sits down next to Liam and says something to him, Liam's head snaps to them and he stands up. 

 

“Nope not right now,” Lydia says, she places one of her hands on Theo’s shoulder and one on Kira’s. They nod their heads and stand, they grab their food and rush out of the canteen before Liam can walk over to their table. 

 

“I can’t wait till this shitty day is finally fucking over,” Kira says glumly, Lydia and Theo both nod their heads. They walk through the science block and make a b-line straight to Lydia’s car where they sit and eat the rest of their lunch. Theo’s phone buzzes a few times but he ignores it and enjoys eating his lunch with the people he loves. 


	13. I guess we're together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, my first week of school is over!!! I'm so happy but so so tired. I have decided to end this at 15 chapters!!! thank you for everyone who has been here from the start, it genuinely means to much to me.

“I still don't understand half of this shit,” Kira groans, her head thunking down on the desk. Theo and Lydia chuckle as Kira groans again in pain, she raises her head slightly and puts her palm between the desk and her forehead. Lydia raises to her knees from her place on the floor next to the desk and looks over the biology question sheet Kira is answering. 

 

“Oh honey, no, no a chrysanthemum is a flower not a type of disease,” Lydia says pitifully. Kira whines and softly bangs her head on the table while Theo tries to stifle his laughter. 

 

A few minutes later when they are working in silence, Theo groans and rubs his eyes with the balls of his palms. 

 

“Contacts?” Lydia questions, he huffs and nods his head before turning back to his laptop. 

 

The doorbell rings downstairs and someone rushes to the door, a few seconds later Tara calls out, 

 

“Theo! It's for you.”

 

Theo shrugs his shoulders when the girls turn to him and raise their eyebrows. He stands up and makes his way downstairs. He sighs when he sees Liam Dunbar standing in the doorway talking to his sister. 

 

“Hi,” Liam says shyly when he sees Theo at the bottom of the stairs. Theo purses his lips and raises his eyebrows. Tara notices the obvious awkward tension and makes her escape back to the den down in the basement with a pat on Theo's shoulder. 

 

“Are you busy right now?” Liam asks, he scratches the back of his neck, a slight pink dusting on this cheeks. Theo looks him up and down, from the dirty football shoes to the Jersey. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

 

“No I'm not busy, but the girls and I are upstairs studying,” he says with a huff, Liam nods his head and awkwardly coughs. 

 

“Come upstairs, I’m sure the girls will be thrilled to see you,” Theo remarks sarcastically, he turns his back and walks back up the stairs. He hears the front door shut and Liam's footsteps right behind him on the stairs. They reach Theo's bedroom and Theo holds out his hand to stop Liam from walking into the room, he ducks into the room and shuts the door while Liam waits outside. 

 

“It's Liam, I’m guessing he's here to talk,” Theo says to the girls, they nod their heads, obviously not thrilled by the idea of Liam. 

 

“Are you gonna talk to him?” Kira asks quietly to make sure that Liam can't hear her. Theo huffs and rubs his forehead. 

 

“I guess I have to,” he answers. The girls slowly nod their heads and stand up. 

 

“We'll be downstairs,” Lydia says with a smile. They open the door slightly and walk out. Theo kicks some of the paper and clothes on his floor under the bed and quickly tries to make his cluttered room look less messy. 

 

“You have like ten minutes to explain what the fuck is going on before Kira comes in and drags you out by your left nut,” Theo says and he opens his bedroom door wider and lets Liam walk inside. 

 

Liam looks around the room, his eyes lingering on the unmade bed and the desk littered with papers, pens and Theo’s switched on laptop which is playing soft music. Theo walks over to it and pauses the music. 

 

Liam stands in the room, looking unsure of where to sit. His eyes flicker between the rolly chair at the desk and the bed. Theo rolls his eyes and uses his foot to roll the chair over to Liam. 

 

He smiles at Theo, grabs the chair and he sits down. Theo walks over to the edge of the desk and leans against it with his arms crossed across his chest. He gestures for Liam to start talking. 

 

“Alright so I know we've talked about the fact I’m scared of hurting you and all the other stuff,” Liam starts, “I've hurt the people closest to me because of my IED, and that makes me have no control over my actions and I act on impulses which I know is really bad. But I also know that I can't always blame all my issues on my IED.”

 

“What does this have anything to do with the fact that Allison convinced you to end things with me. She had no right to do any of that. I understand that she thought she was helping but that set things back a lot,” Theo says angrily. 

 

“I know she had no right, but please don't be angry with her. She had good intentions. She cares for you and didn't want you to get your heart broken,” Liam says with a sigh. Theo sighs and closes his eyes. 

 

“Liam I have a rule that I don't give more than two chances. I've given you two chances already. I like you, I really do but I can't be with someone who ends things with me one week and then wants to get back together the next.”

 

“I know but that's not how we'd be if you get together. I'd romance the fuck out of you,” Liam says with a sweet smile. Theo huffs and smiles ever so slightly. 

 

“I'm getting better Theo I really am. I'm getting better at handling my emotions and making my own choices,” Liam says, his eyes pleading. 

 

“Okay,” Theo says quietly, Liam smiles at him and leans back in the chair. 

 

“Trust me, we are going to be the hottest couple. Our dates are going to be so romantic and all lovey-dovey,” Liam says with a soft laugh. 

 

“Would you give me a taster?” Theo asks slyly. Liam tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows, obviously confused. Theo laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“Show me what I should expect?” 

 

Liam smiles and slowly stands up. He slanders over to Theo and places his hands on Theo's waist. His thumb sneaks under Theo's shirt and this thumb swipes back and forth over the boys hip. 

 

Liam looks up slightly and connects their lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Liam pulls back only to be stopped by Theo who leans toward and connects their lips in a deeper heated kiss. They break apart and catch their breaths.

 

“One more chance Liam. I mean it,” Theo says, Liam nods his head and his grip on Theo's hip tightens over so slightly. 

 

“I need to hear you say you understand,” he said. 

 

“I understand, one more chance,” Liam says, punctuating every word with a kiss. Theo smiles softly at him laughs. 

 

“So are we like boyfriends or something now?” Theo questions, Liam shrugs his shoulders and nods his head. 

 

“I mean sure like you can decide. I'm more than happy to be your boyfriend but I'm down with whatever you choose,” Liam says. 

 

“I guess since everyone kinda saw us kiss at the game on Friday they would already know that something is happening between us. So there's no reason for us to hide it,” Theo said says nodding his head. 

 

“Well okay then boyfriend,” Liam says with a smile and twinkle in his eyes. Theo laughs and plants a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

They walk back downstairs their hands linked together, and into the living room where Kira and Lydia are sitting on the sofa. Their eyes immediately fall on their linked hands. 

 

“So we're dating,” Theo announces happily. They hold their breaths in anticipation for an angry breakout but it never comes. Kira and Lydia smile at them and congratulate them. 

 

When Lydia and Liam leave, Kira lets her real reaction show. 

via 

“I mean I'm not like angry or anything, but I will fucking kill him if he even looks at you the wrong way,” Kira says with a laugh. Theo laughs and smiles at her before enveloping her in a hug. 

"I love you," Theo whispers, Kira leans her head on his shoulder and presses play on the laptop,  _I was all over her by salvia palth_ flows around the room and coats them in calmness. The fuck ups and mistakes from the last few days wash away, all that's left is a heartbroken girl and a confused boy.

"I love you too," Kira whispers back. 

“Have you spoken to Allison yet?” he says quietly after a while of silence, Kira smiles at him sadly and shakes her head. He nods and pulls her into another hug. 

Later that night Theo’s phone buzzes with a notification from Facebook, he switches from Netflix to Facebook and laughs as he sees Liam changed his relationship status from single to in a relationship with himself and Theo’s photo next to it. 

 

By the time Tuesday rolls around, his decision has finally settled in. He steps out of the truck with Kira and Lydia, suddenly everyone's eyes are on him as Liam spots him and walks over to them. They share a soft kiss and link their hands together. Lydia and Kira smile at them, Kira’s demeanor hardening when Liam smiles at her but she smiles back nevertheless. 

 

At lunch, Liam sits with Theo, Lydia, and Kira at their table. On Theo's way back to his locker, Allison pulls him aside and into an empty classroom. 

 

“Hi,” she says nervously, her hands stuffed deep into her pockets.  

 

“Hi,” he draws out. The bell rings and students start to flood the hallway., the sound of lockers opening and shutting echo in the empty classroom. 

 

“So I'm gonna cut to the chase,” Allison says quickly, “can you please talk to Kira and see if she will at least text me back. I need to talk to her and she obviously won't talk to me face to face.” 

 

“Allison I hate to be that guy, but if Kira doesn't want to speak to you, nothing that I say will change that. Give her some time,” Theo says softly. 

 

“How much time? I miss her,” Allison says sadly. Theo huffs and shakes his head. 

 

“You broke up with her less than five days ago and she's still really fucking angry with you. So just give it a rest for a little while,” he says, he turns on his heel and walks out of the classroom. He sits down next to Liam in English and links their hands together under the table, for a minute, everything feels right. 


	14. the hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo, this is the second last chapter. I'm so happy that this trash fic ended up with over 2000 hits, I'm shook. Sorry for the short chapter, I've been trying to write this chapter for like a few days but your bitch is going through some tough shit right now.

A few weeks fly past in flashes of kisses, dates and once accidentally walking in on Lydia having sex at a party. After the party that night Kira drives Theo and Liam back to Theo's place. They collapse on the bed and put their arms around each other. The sickly sweet smell of alcohol lingering in their breaths as they breathe in each other air. 

 

“Has Kira talked to Allison?” Liam asks, his head rested on Theo's chest. The open window letting in cool air. 

 

“I mean they're talking, but I'm not sure what's happening between them. Like I've seen them kiss so many time after their breakup but Kira keeps insisting that they aren't together,” Theo laughs, Liam hums and laughs. 

 

“I saw them dancing tonight and I'm pretty sure Allison was trying to swallow Kira's face,” Liam says with a small chuckle which Theo mirrors. 

 

“I’m sure by tomorrow morning I'm gonna have a text from Kira saying that she and Ali are together again,” Theo sighs. Liam nods his head and closes his eyes. 

 

“If we weren't drunk right now, I'd totally have sex with you,” Liam says, his thigh pressed between Theo’s leg. Theo's smiles weakly, sleep ready to take over. 

 

“Do you think we are ready for that? We've only been dating for a few weeks.”

 

“It's not when we are ready, it's when you feel comfortable enough. I can't decide for you, that's all you baby,” Liam says with a smile, he plants a soft kiss on Theo's lips. 

 

Theo tries to deepen the kiss but Liam puts his hand on Theo's chest to a stop him from heating up the kiss. 

 

“No, not right now,” Liam whispers softly, he wraps Theo up in his arms and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Why can't we fuck now?”

 

“Because we both have alcohol in our system, so we cannot legally consent and Tara is downstairs,” Liam says, he rolls over and stands up. He pulls off his shirt and pants before helping Theo do the same. He lays back down and lets himself become a little spoon. 

 

Theo wraps his arms around Liam's middle and kisses the back of his neck. 

 

“Tara's gonna be at work tomorrow and so is mom, so we'll have the house to ourselves all of tomorrow,” Theo sighs sleepily. Liam hums and nods his head. 

 

“We are both gonna have really bad hangovers,” Liam slowly laughs. Theo nuzzles against the back of Liam's head. 

 

“Well, I guess that means we can look after each other than,” Theo says, his words becoming slurred as the lure of sleep pulls him in. Liam says something but Theo is already asleep, his soft breaths fanning out across Liam's neck. He smiles and closes his eyes. 

 

At around midday the next day, Theo wakes up to Liam softly tapping his face. He opens his eyes and groans as his eyelids feel bruised, his head pounds and his mouth feels dry. 

 

He attempts to sit up but his stomach churns and he gags. Liam rushes downstairs and returns a few minutes later with a bucket, a glass of water and an aspirin. 

 

“How did you drink less than me yet you have the worst hangover out of both of us?” Liam questions, Theo shrugs his shoulders and swallows down the aspirin with a few sips of water. 

 

“Why did you wake me?” he groans out, Liam smiles and hands him the phone. Theo's eyes scan over the messages that Allison had sent Liam and then he flips over onto his knees which causes him to pause as the room spins. 

 

He grabs his phone and opens it, he laughs when he reads the tens of thousands of messages Kira has sent him. 

 

**4:58 am from Kira is bad at bio: Hey so I should probably let you know that Allison and I have gotten back together.**

 

**6:30 am from Kira is bad at bio: we just had sex for like the seconds time tonight.**

 

**6:31 am from Kira is bad at bio: it was really good.**

 

**6:31 am from Kira is bad at bio: it's been so long since I've been fucked.**

 

Theo throws the phone when the messages start to go into detail, Liam grabs the phone and cringes as he reads some of the messages. 

 

“Come back to bed,” Theo whines, Liam shakes his head and laughs before crawling back into the bed with Theo. 

 

“Do you wanna spend the day with me tomorrow? Like when I'm not hungover and almost vomiting at minimal movement?” Theo asks as Liam tries to softly move him into a more comfortable position for cuddling. 

 

“Of course,” Liam says with a smile. When Liam moves Theo a certain way his stomach reacts and he finds himself swallowing down a mouth full of bile. 

 

“Can you just like lay down next to me? I think I might actually vomit if you move me into my side,” Theo says his voice strained as his stomach churns at the thought of being moved. 

 

“Okay,” Liam says, he softly lays down, trying not move Theo too much. They link hands and Liam's thumb brushes softly over Theo's knuckles. 

 

“You can sleep if you want and I'll wake you up when you need to eat,” Liam says as he opens his phone. Theo hadn't even thought about going back to sleep but as soon as Liam mentioned it his eyelids felt immediately too heavy. He nods his head and drifts off to sleep. Liam smiles down at his sleeping boyfriend and brushes the sweat-slicked hair out of his forehead. He gets up and goes to refill Theo’s water. 

 

Theo wakes up in hazes of eating and Liam kissing him goodbye, promising to be back tomorrow morning. By the time he wakes up again, it's dark outside and his stomach likes him enough for him to get out of bed to pee. He crawls back into bed, turns on the air conditioning and then drifts back off to sleep. 


	15. the end of all things good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter ya'll, you can read a more emotional goodbye at the end. Sorry for the mistakes in this bitch.

Theo’s phone buzzes with an incoming call the next morning. He picks up the phone and sighs when he sees Allisons contact and face flash onto the screen. Liam groans and rolls over onto his side, he looks at the phone and huffs when Theo presses denied.

 

“Are you not even gonna talk to her?” Liam asks, he rolls over and throws his leg over Theo’s. The cool air of the air conditioning blowing over them. Theo lifts his arm and Liam rests his head on Theo’s chest. He shakes his head and kisses the top of Liam’s head. The phone buzzes again and Theo sighs, staring at the phone. He presses accept and puts it on loudspeaker, he places the phone on his bedside table.

 

“Hey,” Allison says into the phone. He sighs and turns to Liam who just raises his eyebrows. Theo hums and Allison’s side of the call suddenly beeps loudly as she gets an incoming call. 

 

“Hi Allison,” he says a few seconds later. He hears her sigh as she senses the slight annoyance in his voice. 

 

“I just wanted to call and say how sorry I truly am. Like from the bottom of my heart I’m so sorry Theo,” Allison says, her voice quivering like she's crying. Theo sits up and swings his legs over onto the ground and sits down on the edge of the bed. He rubs his forehead and thinks over the last month, he thinks about how much he missed Allison and how much it hurt seeing her in the hallway at school but not being able to go and say hi.

 

He smiles when he feels Liam's hands slip from his neck to his shoulders, Liam’s chest against his back. They breathe in time with each other and Theo nods his head. Even though Allison is the reason why it took longer for them to get together, but it made them closer than ever. 

 

“I forgive you, Alli,” he says with a sigh, “I forgave you a while ago but I couldn’t bring myself to say it.” 

 

He feels Liam kiss the back of his head and then his hands disappear off of Theo’s body. He can practically hear Allison’s smile which makes him smile, she starts laughs and he follows suit. The stress of the last few weeks melt away and Theo’s shoulders become lighter. 

 

“I love you nerd,” Allison says fondly when they stop laughing, Theo smiles and laughs when he hears Kira in the background of Allison’s call. She squeals something into the phone which Theo can’t hear properly. 

 

“Okay better to ask now before Kira murders me, but would you and Liam want to come on a triple date with me and Kira, Lydia and Jenna?” Allison asks, Theo closes his eyes and can almost see Kira exploding with excitement. He turns to Liam who nods his head and smiles at him. 

 

“We’d love to,” Theo says happily, he hears Kira squeal before the phone call abruptly ends. Liam makes a confused voice in his throat, Theo shrugs his shoulder and opens his contacts to call Allison back. Just as he is about to press the call button, he gets an incoming text from Allison. 

 

**10:33 am from Alli: Hey sorry about that, Kira got excited and jumped on me which ended the call. Anyways the date will be next Saturday night, we’ll pick you up at six.**

 

He laughs and shows the text to Liam who snorts and lays back down, pulling Theo down with him. Liam kisses his neck while he sends back a text, he hits send and puts his down on the bedside table, he throws the covers of their heads and kisses Liam deeply. 

 

The week flashes past quickly in anticipation for their big triple date, Theo and Lydia try to help Kira understand her bio homework and Theo cheers for his boyfriend at the Friday night football game. On Saturday afternoon Liam comes over and helps Theo get ready for the date. When Theo sees Liam in his nice blue button down and tight black jeans, he pushes him against the door and a few soft kisses turns into them making out on the floor. 

 

After they make out for what seems to be forever, they lounge around the empty house. Theo goes to his room to pick out what to wear and Liam wanders downstairs, in the hallway he stands in front of the mirror. He smiles as Theo descends the stair and walks into the bathroom, he takes off his glasses and puts in his contacts lens.

 

“What time do we have to be there?” Liam asks for the tenth time, he stands in front of the mirror and straightens his collar. The light in the bathroom switches on and the hallway where he stands lights up slightly. Theo walks out of the bathroom and turns to his boyfriend, he smiles as the soft yellow light of the bathroom coats half of his face. The side of his face soft and void of any hard edges, he looks happy as Liam to turns to look at Theo. Theo is suddenly overcome with the urge to tells Liam he loves him, he bites back and clears his throat. 

 

“Seven o’clock,” Theo chokes out, Liam turns to him and tilts his head. Theo smiles at him and leans forward, connecting their lips to stop himself from blurting out that he loves him. Liam groans as he slips his arms around Theo’s neck, he leans down and kisses Theo’s neck. He leans back with his arms still around Theo’s neck as Theo threads his hands through his hair. 

 

“Babe no I spent like half an hour trying to fix up my hair after we made out like an hour ago,” Liam groans, Theo leans down and nips Liam’s exposed neck which makes him moan. A car beeps outside and they jump apart, they run around Theo’s house collecting their things before running outside and squishing themselves into the backseat of Kira’s car. 

 

“Hey nerds,” Kira says fondly. Theo leans over the seat and kisses her and Allison on the forehead. They put their seatbelts on and Kira starts the car, she turns on the radio and drives them to Lydia’s house. The mild chat increases when Lydia and Jenna push into the backseat, making Liam almost sitting on top of Theo. 

 

“Us all going on a triple date is something I'd never thought would happen,” Lydia says with a tight laugh, everyone nods their heads and laughs. The conversation on the way to the restaurant is quiet but not awkward, the soft music flows through the car and calms them. When they arrive at the restaurant Theo has to take a step back and everyone follows him in that action. They knew they were going to a fancy place but they never knew it was going to be this fancy. 

 

“Allison, what the fuck?” Liam questions, she smiles at him and loops her arm around Kira’s waist. They all walk into the restaurant and they are met with a posh looking man with a French accent. 

 

“Miss Argent, your table is this way,” the man says, he leads them through the busy restaurant, people stop and stare at them, some points to Allison and Kira’s joined hands. Theo bites back the protective instinct to snap at them for staring. The leans them to the back of the restaurant and then behind a curtain,  they are left in a large open room with candles lit up all around them. 

 

“Allison, can you please explain how you can afford to get a private room in this fancy ass?” Kira says in shock, Allison smiles at her and pulls out her seat for her girlfriend. They all sit down and a waiter comes over to bring them menus. 

 

“Well let's just say I have some family ties to some pretty rich people,” Allison says, when everyone around the table raises their eyebrows, she knows that won’t be enough. 

 

“My very old grandpa own this place,” she says when a laugh when everyone looks at her in shock. They pick up their menus and read through then, the slight murmur of voices from outside the curtain is the only sound in the room. Jenna sighs and unlocks her phone, she selects a song and they all jump when the music flows loudly through the room. Lydia winks at her and kisses her softly on the cheek. 

 

“Okay this is boring, let's play a game,” Allison says after a few minutes. Everyone looks up from their menus and nods their heads. The changes and tongue-tied by Grouplove flows through the room. 

 

“Okay so, there’s a game called paranoia that we should play,” Liam reads from his phone, he scrolls up and down quickly. 

 

“Okay so basically, everyone is meant to sit in a circle. Whoever goes first whispers a question to the person on their right. The person on the right must answer the question out loud. The trick is no one else in the circle knows the question, someone flips a coin and if it lands on heads the asker must say the question out loud to the whole group but if it lands on tails the asker keeps the question to themselves,” Liam reads out, everyone smiles and nods their heads. 

 

“Okay, so who wants to go first?” Lydia asks, Allison raises her hand and whispers a question to Kira, who blushes and opens her mouth to speak. 

 

“Allison and Lydia,” Kira says out loud, Allison smirks. Theo reaches into his pocket and grabs out a coin, he flips it and it bounces on the table before landing on heads. Kira’s whole face turns red and laughs. 

 

“Okay so now you tell us the question you asked her,” Liam says to Allison. 

 

“I asked her who she would have a threesome with,” Allison says with a laugh, Theo gapes at Kira her just shrugs her shoulders and winks at him. 

 

“I’m highly offended that you wouldn’t include me,” Theo says with faux sadness, Kira sticks her middle finger up at him. She leans to the side and whispers a question to Lydia who laughs. 

 

“Theo,” she says straight away, looking him dead in the eyes. Liam flips the coin and it lands on tails, she mimes zipping her mouth and throwing away the key. They play a few rounds of it until a waiter comes and takes their orders. They pick up where they left off and Liam leans to the side and whispers a question to Theo. 

 

“Who is the most kinky?” Liam whispers, Theo laughs looks around the table, his eyes lingering on Lydia who he once walked in on during sex. She blushes under his gaze.

 

“Lydia,” he says with a laugh, Liam nods his head and laughs too. Liam passes Jenna the coin and she flips it, it lands on heads and Liam laughs loudly. 

 

“The question was, who is the most kinky,” Liam cackles, Lydia gasps and throws a balled up napkin at him. The whole table laughs loudly and after a few seconds Lydia joins them, they quiet down when a waiter brings over their food. The next half an hour is full of nothing but funny stories being told after some embarrassing secrets were revealed. Theo tell the story of the time he walked in on Lydia being tied up in her bedroom during a party, he tries to match her shriek when she screamed at him to get out, but he struggles to breathe from how hard he’s laughing. 

 

Once they had eaten their dinner the waiter brings over a large platter full of cakes and pastries. They sit back in their chairs and groan as they become entirely too full. Theo smiles around at all of his friends and holds his boyfriend's hand under the table. 

 

Nothing could feel more right then now he feels at the moment, with his boyfriend kissing his cheek and laughing with the people he cares about most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you so much to everyone who read this piece shit of a fic. This fic has gotten me through some very tough times, I've had mental breakdown after mental breakdown but this fic has always been something for me to fall back on. I'd like to thank my friends who I've gone to for help or who have messaged me after I didn't sleep for like more than 48 hours. I love you all, thank you for supporting me, for commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos. Darkdodielove is now going to sleep for like a week. From the bottom of my heart, thank you


End file.
